Setting things right
by YetAnotherFan2010
Summary: After saving Bella's life in the school parking lot, Edward decides to leave before the visions that Alice foresee could come true. different POV for each chapter. Will Edward&Bella still end up together? AU. all characters belong to SM.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Everybody, I updated this first chapter because I wasn't satisfied with the way it was. I hope I changed it for the best :) ****(1-9-2011)**

**Re-read it and enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM!  
**

Edward's POV - Setting things right

I felt utterly confused as I left the hospital. I had saved this new girl without any reasoning. My actions and my reactions were suddenly unpredictable. This wasn't me. This girl, this fragile human girl with the sweetest blood, was changing me. First, she called on my most malevolent craving. And now, she called on something unknown. It wasn't the vampire in me that was touched, it was a part of me that I didn't even know. I felt this aching obsession to protect her.

I wanted to know her. And that was not possible. She was the girl with the most alluring blood, the girl that brought in me the worst monster possible. She could not be close to me without dying.

I felt bewildered by what was happening to me. I felt confused by the contradictory feelings twirling inside of me.

I met my siblings in the parking lot. I heard all their questions, worries and blames in their head. But nobody spoke.

I wished I could disappear and not have to cope with any of this. Consequences were certain to ensue.

I drove home in utter silence. The images in Alice's head brought forth my new desire to keep the girl safe. The need to protect the girl was growing inside of me with every image Alice showed me. In these images, Jasper was planning on killing the girl. Something in me other than my brain reacted strongly. I couldn't bear seeing the girl hurt. I witnessed the new visions that Alice was foreseeing and was speechless: I was literally fighting against my own brother to save the girl.

I was scared of the changes in me. They were irrational.

We arrived home and all congregated at the kitchen table to discuss the incident. The conversation was unpleasant. We were all confused and worried. Rosalie and Jasper were outraged.

It was my doing and I would take responsibility for my actions. I admitted it to the family without proud. But it wasn't enough. Jasper and Rosalie wanted to hurt the girl. My body once again took over.

"Nobody will hurt the girl!" I groaned fiercely.

My decisions were made and I actually expressed out loud my feelings of wanting this girl unhurt. I would protect this girl from all danger. I had to.

New images popped into Alice's head: images of bliss and images of torment. Alice spoke about love to me and I denied her facts.

This had nothing to do with love. It had to do with justice. She was an innocent, pure, human, who didn't deserve of being mixed in with mythical monsters. She should not suffer because of our evilness.

I saw the results of my doings clearly in Alice's head. If I stayed I understood that my selfish yearning to know her would bring chaos. I saw joy and bliss. I saw the girl and I share tender moments of happiness. But I also saw the blood dripping out of the girl's shaking body. I saw my own lifeless shell aching with grief and self-hatred. I saw Esme cry tearless tears. I saw Alice's eyes somber with pain and sorrow.

_I have to leave. _

None of the future that were revealing in Alice's head would come true. None of it. I would make sure of it.

I would leave and never see _her_ again.

I glanced once more at my future self in the bright visions that Alice provided. I saw myself smiling effortlessly at this delicate girl, bright stars dancing in her caring eyes.

_I have to leave_, I repeated to myself.

I tore my eyes away from Alice and her visions. I focused on the rest of my family. They were all sitting at the dining table, strategizing about how to best handle the problem I created.

An atrocious mistake according to Jasper.

A selfish stupid act according to Rosalie.

I felt guilty for the suffering my family endured because of my actions.

I saved a girl. It didn't sound like an atrocity, but I endangered myself and my family for a nobody, a mere human that I didn't even know. I used my inhuman speed and strength to stop a speeding car from crashing into-

My whole body tensed at the thought of the girl smashed under the car.

I inhaled deeply to relax my muscles. _She's alive, _I reminded myself.

I had to save her. It didn't make sense why. I just had to. It was as if she were a part of me now, as if I wouldn't be able to continue existing without her in this world. And so I had to save her in order to save myself from dying.

Nothing made sense about that new urge to have this girl safe and sound. I needed, _needed, _to know that she was breathing so I could exist.

I sensed the eyes of my family on me. I had shut all their thoughts out to detangle my own thoughts. But now, I looked at my family and heard all their questions, worries, and blames.

_My poor Edward, he seems so worried. _

_Edward, how do you want to handle this?_

_You are dead, Edward! I hate you for doing this to me! I don't want to move again!_

I sighed loudly. This was too much. I'd acted without thinking this afternoon. I felt trapped by this magnetic girl who seemed to hold my life in hers. And now my life was completely and utterly changed.

I had to set things right.

Jasper's similar train of thought caught my attention. _We have to set things right. The only way is to kill this human so she won't tell anybody of what she saw today. She was meant to die today in the school parking lot. Edward had no right to interfere with her destiny._

My jaw clenched and my fists balled up.

"Nobody will kill the girl." I repeated severely.

The family froze and followed my glare toward Jasper. He held my stare with determination.

"It's the only way to make sure we won't be exposed, Edward. If the Volturi hears about this, we will be ended."

"She won't talk. Alice, tell him." I urged, turning to my sister.

"We can trust Bella one hundred percent. She will become very close to this family without endangering us," Alice informed the family.

I didn't like the way she said her name, _Bella_, as if she already knew her.

"This human girl will become a family friend, sharing our secret?" Esme asked in wonder.

Alice smiled widely and nodded excitingly.

"That's not feasible. It would never be safe, for none of us. We can't trust outsiders, weak humans included," Jasper protested.

"Jasper's right," I said. " She can't be close to us. We will just let her be, alive, and forget about her."

" As if nothing ever happened?" Emmett asked.

"As if nothing ever happened." I repeated.

_It doesn't work that way, Edward. Changes have already been put into motion. She is a part of your life now. She is a part of _our_ lives now._

I ignored Alice. I needed to set things right. I needed things to be back to normal.

But not for my sake, nor for my family's sake, but for this girl that I barely knew.

" I'm leaving." I stated.

All eyes came back to me.

" You will come back soon," Alice informed.

At these words, my family knew my mind was made. I was really leaving. They couldn't say, or think, anything to change my plan.

I smiled tenderly at my mother who tried to hide her pain. I didn't want to hurt her but it was the only way to set things right.

I glared once more at Jasper to make sure he wouldn't try to kill the girl.

_If Alice says there are no risks in keeping her alive, I won't kill her. I promise._

I nodded and turned to face Carlisle.

"Carlisle,"

He shook his head.

"Son, you don't have to explain yourself. I trust your decisions."

I shook my head in return. I had no right of receiving such trust after what I've done. I didn't trust myself anymore. My brain didn't control my decisions. These unfamiliar needs were eating me from the inside.

All I wanted was escape, as if nothing ever happened.

I felt a tear inside at the thought of leaving. Leaving the family was always difficult, but I did it before. Not long ago, I ran away from this same girl because of her sweet blood. But this time, it seemed utterly impossible to leave. And yet, I had to leave. I had to run away from her once more because of her unnatural power over me. I couldn't bring her into my life but it seemed like I couldn't get away from her.

My undead heart cried at the thought of being separated from this girl. My selfish mind found excuses to stay in Forks. _How would I know she were safe if I couldn't check on her? Who would protect her if another car tried to kill her?_ I tried to convince myself that I would protect her better if I stayed.

I fought against this deep desire to be near her with all my strength. I reminded myself of the gruesome images that Alice predicted.

But my mind begged louder. _What about the visions of bliss? What about the shared laughter between her and I? _

But I knew I would never allow Bella to be at risk of any kind of danger, including me, because nobody would survive it. And so I left the kitchen and walked heavily up to my room to pack.

I would leave my life behind and disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

_This continuation of "Setting things right" came to me unexpectedly. I guess now this is the story of what would've happened if Edward actually left Forks, and Bella, behind... Hope that at least some readers will enjoy this story :)_

After the incident comes pain - Bella POV

After the weekend stuck in bed, and my dad's constant watch over me, I went back to school. While locked up in my bedroom, I continuously had visions of Edward Cullen saving me. During these two days at home, I inexplicably missed his presence. I remembered his strong arms holding me, and shivered at the memory of his touch. Even though the temperature of his body was unnaturally cold, I had felt electricity all over my body. His controlled behavior, his strength, his lies, they all haunted me. I knew what I had seen that day but couldn't rationalize it. How did he get to me from across the lot in mere seconds? How did the car not hurt us both? Why did he feel so cold and hard? And why did I feel so safe and content around him?

I quickly got ready for school and prepared myself psychologically to see Edward. I had felt so confused the whole weekend, and needed to see him again. I needed to see if it had only been my imagination due to the shock of almost dying, or if everything were actually real. I felt anxious as well as excited to see him again. Once more, I felt this longing to be close to him. I rushed to my car without breakfast and drove faster than usual.

As soon as I arrived at school, I noticed the stares. Unfortunately, it appeared that the whole accident thing made me even more interesting to my classmates. I sighed loudly and got out of my car. I wished that the doctor had prescribed bed rest for the remaining of the school year. I walked quickly to my first class, eyes down as to not invite people into talking to me. While walking through the halls in the school, I felt all of their eyes on me. People I didn't even know walked up to me to ask if I were better, and they questioned about my injuries. I smiled slightly and repeated the same answer: "I'm fine."

Once seated, I purposefully took my notebook out and started writing in it, pretending to be busy so no one would bother me. I heard footstep approaching and ignored them. After a few seconds, a shy cough forced me to look up. Mike was standing next to my desk, a big grin on his face.

" Hey Bella, I'm so glad you're back! I was really worried about you."

" You shouldn't have worried. I'm fine." I smiled.

" Well, I have something for you… to make you feel better," he added. He took out an envelope and handed it to me. I took it reluctantly and faked a smile. I gazed around us uncomfortably and then looked down at the envelope.

" It's a _get-well _card. It's supposed to cheer you up," he informed me when he noticed my discomfort.

Fortunately, the teacher started class and Mike had to return to his seat. I quickly thanked him and placed the sealed envelope in my bag.

I waited impatiently for lunchtime to come. I would finally have a glance at Edward, and then we would have biology together. I felt a sense of calm wash over me at the thought that I would soon be near him. And I reminded myself that during class, I would be able to thank him properly for saving my life and I would get an opportunity to find answers to all these questions I had.

The last bell of my morning classes finally rang. My heart pounded in my chest at the expectation to see him momentarily. Angela caught up with me and we walked together toward the cafeteria. She glanced at me for a few seconds and her brows slightly wrinkled with concern.

" Bella, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," I answered mechanically. But after seeing her genuine worry in her eyes, I felt guilty. " It's just that the whole school is staring at me as if I were an alien or something."

" It is true that everybody's been talking about you recently. Just ignore them, soon Jessica or Mike will do some outrageous thing, and everybody will move on to talking about that."

I sighed and smiled up at my friend. "Thanks."

As soon as we entered the cafeteria, my eyes darted in the direction of the Cullen's table. They were all sitting down already, looking as beautiful as ever. But my heart skipped a beat and sunk.

Edward wasn't there.

I quickly glanced at the line in front of me, thinking that maybe he was still buying his food. But I couldn't see him anywhere.

Edward wasn't here.

The water filling up my eyes surprised me. I quickly swallowed my unexpected tears. Why was I so sad at Edward's absence? I barely knew him. But suddenly, I felt so alone and uncomfortable standing in this cafeteria full of vicious teenagers. I felt slightly dizzy and noticed that oxygen didn't come in easily. I forced myself to breathe.

"Bella," Angela whispered softly, putting a light hand on my shoulder.

" I'm feeling slightly dizzy. It's probably due to the meds the doctor prescribed me," I muttered. " I think I should sit down."

I walked away from Angela without even looking up and went to sit down at our table. Millions of questions swirled in my head. Did he leave again? Was it my fault? Is he coming back?

Jessica and Lauren joined me at the table, excitement shining in their eyes. They never looked at me long enough to notice my misery. They started questioning me, burning to know every single detail that would make them a little more popular.

"Oh my god, Bella, it's so nice to see you back in school? What did the doctor say?" exclaimed Jessica.

I shrugged. "Nothing. I'm fine." I mumbled.

" What is it like to face death? Is it true that your whole life flash in front of you?" added Lauren.

My heart sunk even deeper. A few seconds earlier, it did feel like I had faced death. Edward wasn't here. It seemed like my heart had been ripped out of my chest. It felt like balls of fire attacking my insides. It felt like there were no more air in the world for me to breathe.

Jessica and Lauren didn't get discouraged by my silence. They continued interrogating me.

" Oh, and you got to tell us, how is it to be held by freakin' Edward Cullen?"

They both giggled and stared expectantly at me. I could tell them that it felt like being home for the first time in my life, that my whole body felt awaken by this blissful electricity that ran between us. I could tell them that his strong arms were molded perfectly to embrace my fragile body. But I wasn't going to say anything more.

Luckily, Angela arrived carrying enough food for two people. She sat down and gave me a plate.

"You should eat something. You'll feel better."

" Thanks. But I'm not sure I can swallow anything right now."

She gave me a supportive smile and bit into her pizza. Jessica and Lauren started eating as well, giving me some space to wallow quietly.

_please R&R!_


	3. Chapter 3

ALICE POV

I was sitting on the edge of my bedroom window, my bare legs hanging out in the cool air. From this third floor spot, I could see far into the forest, where the wild life was the only thing still roaming outside.

I wished I could see as far as Canada. I missed Edward.

" Love?" Jasper questioned, sensing my wallowing.

" Why is he not coming back already?" I whined back.

My eyes still fixed into the horizon, I heard Jasper's steps approaching. His muscular arms wrapped around me like a safety blanket. I leaned back against his chest and closed my eyes. He nestled his face against my neck, gently rubbing my arms with his fingers.

We stayed still a long time. I breathed in his serene presence.

"You know what annoys me the most?" I finally let out.

"That he refused to comply with the choices you thought were absolute?"

I shook my head, saddened, and swung my legs over the window seal in order to face my husband.

" No. It's the exact opposite. I'm aggravated because their destinies _are _absolute. The visions haven't changed. And Edward's resolve to escape is a waste." I looked up at Jasper, and his thumb stroke under my eyes as if he could dry out my invisible tears. I closed my eyes. " I don't want him to go through all this suffering… when I know it's in vain."

"The visions will change. It's not possible otherwise." He thought for a while, his brows slightly creased. " Time will appease his desire. This…magnetism…that he feels now will fade away."

I knew he was wrong. But I didn't say anything more.

Jasper lifted my face up and kissed me softly. I knew he knew that I was right. But we didn't mention anything more regarding this topic.

"It's a beautiful night. Let's go for a run." I smiled at his attempt to cheer me up and headed toward my closet to swiftly slip into one of my old jeans, only used for hunting purposes.

I held my hand out to Jasper and smiled wider.

"Let's go."

He reciprocated my smile and led me out the window into the wilderness.

At school, I discretely spied on this fragile human girl. She was appealing, not as a meal, but as a comrade, a friend, a soul. In all my existence, I'd never created any type of relationships with humans. I never felt the urge to know one, because they are so ephemeral, temporary beings.

But Bella was different.

The family sat at our regular table during lunch. Jasper sat in the far end, away from the endearing scent of sweet hormonal blood. I sat next to him, pressing my leg against his. His hand grabbed my leg instinctively. I let my head fall onto his broad shoulder and focused on the pale girl entering the room with two of her classmates. I observed her secretly, examining what made her different from the others.

Her deep chocolate eyes showed honesty and purity. Her shy smiles revealed empathy and kindness. Her blushes, sweet floral blood rush, proved her attentiveness and thoughtfulness.

I wanted to know her.

Her mature, observant nature was unique in this school. Her lack of interest in the mundane hobbies of teenage humans intrigued me. It was as if she were constrained into a world that wasn't hers. I felt like she constantly tried to comply but always struggled to assimilate fully. As if she didn't belong among them.

Bella was going to look into our direction momentarily. She frequently glanced towards us, as if to ensure we still existed. I distracted myself by gazing at Jasper. He turned his face and stared back at me. He traced his finger down my cheek, sending waves of love into my heart. A smile spread over my porcelain face. I allowed the delightful feeling to take over my body, lighting up my insides with sparkles. I tilted in and allowed the tip of my nose to touch his. I giggled lightly.

"I love you," I whispered blissfully.

"I know." He winked playfully. "And now that you used me shamelessly to conceal your obsession from the subject, you can go back to your immoral hobby and ignore me."

I gasped loudly, throwing one hand over my heart. " How dare you accuse me of exploiting you shamelessly, when I am _not_ doing anything at all except loving you always, relentlessly, eternally, endlessly, passionately, each and every single second of my existence," I whimpered dramatically, flaunting my most angelic face.

Jasper was barely holding in his laughter, his eyes glimmering with amusement. He shook his head and rolled his eyes. I stayed in character another second, staring at my husband, batting my eyelashes innocently. And then we both burst out laughing at the same time.

And then the bell rang.

The four of us gracefully walked out of the cafeteria. Emmett and Rose leading the way, their arms linked together tightly. Jasper and I still had huge grins. His hand was placed on my lower back while his other hand carried my notebooks.

I peeked at Bella one last time. She was walking behind her friends, her eyes looking down. She was unconsciously chewing on her lower lip.

A small sting crossed over me.

She seemed so lonely. I wondered if she yearned to know me as much as I longed to know her. And sometimes I worried that she was hurting as much as Edward from their separation.

I wish I were allowed to do something, anything, for this girl I hardly knew.


	4. Chapter 4

ESME POV

I was seating down in the living room, our two high-speed computers brightening the dark room. It was early in the evening but the black clouds and strong rain made it look like night. The house was very quiet except for the sound coming from outside. The trees dancing in the racing wind, the raindrops heavily pounding down against the windows, were music in itself.

I stared at the two large flat screens in front of me where spreadsheets were open. It was the end of the month and I had to take care of the family finances. We had a few bank accounts in Switzerland that needed to be monitored, as well as our few businesses and non-profits that needed to be managed. In addition, we had enormous expenses for cars, houses, furniture and travels. I sighed looking at the ridiculously high numbers shining on the screens. I always felt embarrassed when I thought of how rich we were. Our seven non-profit organizations were my way to give back to humanity. But I always thought we could give even more, do something further to help the less fortunate. I sighed again. I wondered if I could write an anonymous check once again to an institution in need. I started thinking of which hospital, school, museum or library I could donate some money to.

I liked working with numbers. It busied my mind and distracted me from more painful thoughts. Unlike the human mind, I still had much space in my head to remember what was happening in my family at this moment, but I chose to focus entirely on the spreadsheets. I didn't want to feel that empty hole in my undead heart because Edward was not with us. I didn't want to remember about his struggles and his suffering because it tore me apart. I had spent days thinking of what I should do to soothe his pain. I'd discussed many of my plans with Carlisle, and sometimes with the rest of the family, but they all looked at me with sorry faces and said that nothing could help. I had even begged the family to move, to follow behind Edward, so we could be together, so I could be there for him, to support him through this difficult time. But Edward had called me that same night and pleaded with me to stay put. He'd said he didn't want us to join him and that he needed time alone to think. I wanted to cry and reach out to my son. I wanted to hug him and say that he didn't need to be brave and suffer alone. I had reminded him that family should be there for each other. He had stayed quiet for a while and then said the truth: "I need you to be in Forks. I… I can't be there… near _her…_ but I need to know she's safe." I remembered hearing his frustrated exhale. "I… I don't understand this need to know she's okay, but I know I would run back to Forks if you would leave…And this is how you are helping me, Esme. By staying in Forks, and preventing me from going back."

I heard the laughs coming from the backyard before the door opened. My four ageless children ran in dripping wet and laughing. I smiled at the view.

"How was the hunt?"

"Emmett stole Jasper's game and that was definitely the wrong move," Alice exclaimed. "They were at if for two hours non-stop. They almost moved a whole mountain in their fight." She continued.

I glanced at Jasper and Emmett's appearances. Their clothes were drenched, muddy and completely ripped. I gasped.

"Were there any damage? Are you both ok?" I questioned quickly, looking over their bodies. Ears were fine, fingers were all there, noses were in one piece.

"Just a few trees down" Emmett mumbled shamefully. He despised my disappointed stare more than anybody.

" But we made them clean it up," Rosalie intervened, protecting her mate.

I stared longer at Jasper and Emmett, expressing with my eyes the disapproval. They both lowered their eyes like any chastised child.

" You better get cleaned up before you dirty the house."

In a flash, they were all upstairs and I could hear the showers running.

I continued working on the spreadsheets until I heard Rosalie's phone ring. I finished calculating the amount of money to be paid back to the American Express credit card and then stopped. Rosalie was speaking to Tanya on the phone. I yearned to hear some news from Edward and couldn't restrain from eavesdropping. Rosalie's voice was easily heard despite the closed door and the distance.

"I know exactly what dress you are talking about. Alice and I saw it in London last month," Rose said into the phone.

There was a pause. Tanya was talking on the other side. I couldn't discern what she was saysing. I almost got up to loom closer but stopped myself.

"He didn't even look at you! At all!" Rosalie exclaimed.

Another pause.

"Edward is impossible to understand. I believe there is not one cell of manhood in him. How can a man be without sex for a whole century and survive!" Rosalie and Tanya laughed. "I know how you feel about his rejection. I mean, we've always been appreciated and desired by men, humans as well as vampires. And this pathetic, stupid little vampire rejects you like he wasn't aware you were one in a million beauty."

Another pause. A deep breath.

"Tanya, I know you're not used to not getting what you want. Girls like us always get our ways… But… please, give him some space. He… He's going through a hard time." I heard the concern in Rosalie's voice and my heart tightened.

Silence. A heavy sigh.

"Oh…No, don't. He… he will come out of it eventually. He does that when…when he needs to focus. I'm sorry you have to see him like that."

A heavy rock grew where my heart should be. Rosalie's words told me everything I didn't want to hear. Edward was still suffering. He was isolating himself from everybody. He was focusing on one single thing: to stay away from this girl.

After Rosalie hung up, I slowly made my way upstairs and went to her room. She smiled knowingly when she saw me, and willingly shared with me the information Tanya gave her.

As soon as I heard that my poor Edward had been sitting under a tree for three full days, still as a rock, and ignored any attempts the Denali sisters made to get him in, I knew I had to go to him. He hadn't uttered one word nor blinked once in three full days. He wasn't doing better and he needed me.

My decision was made: I was going to Canada to help Edward.


	5. Chapter 5

JASPER's POV

Recently, I'd been feeling tensed and preoccupied. The environment at home had been pretty heavy since Edward saved the human girl. The emotions were more prominent and mostly negative at home. From Carlisle's worrisome to Esme's sadness and from Alice's frustration to Rosalie's resentment, I was starting to feel overwhelmed. I was losing patience more easily. I became worried that my low temperament would cause an even higher risk of me losing control with the humans.

I told my darling Alice that I was going for a quick hunt. I left behind the negativity of the house and flew far away to regain some piece of mind.

The emotions of my family had been unsettling lately. And now that Esme left for Denali to help Edward, the atmosphere at home had been even more difficult to handle.

In the middle of the forest, I enjoyed the solitude and breathed in the serenity of the fresh air. I easily smelled a mountain lion up the hill and let my instinct direct me toward it. I had a quick thought for Edward. It was his favorite animal. I missed him as much as the others did and I sympathized with his situation.

I breathed in once more and I let the hunt take over. The prey was wandering in the woods, unaware that there was a dangerous predator looming closer. I leaped in, attacked and fed ferociously. The warm blood appeased the constant burn in my throat. I still missed the sweeter, fuller taste of human blood. But I knew I wouldn't bear to feel again the wrenching emotions humans had shared with me as I'd drained them. I shivered at the memories of the thousands of people dying in my arms. Their agony, panic and pure fear were inked in my brain forever.

I thanked Alice everyday for my transformation. I used to endure the horror of these excruciating feelings with each feed because I used to believe I was a monster. I used to believe I didn't deserve anything better. But Alice had proven to me over and over that I was more than an animalistic vampire. She'd showed me that I could still be a caring and loving creature. And since then, I've tried to be solely vegetarian. Even though it still wasn't easy, I was utterly thankful for the life Alice gave me. And every time I did relapse, she was always there, on my side. She was so understanding and supportive.

Suddenly, I had the urge to see her and to wrap my arms around her perfectly small figure. I felt eager to get back home, back to my wife. I turned around and ran to my Alice. I couldn't wait to be back in our room, with her cradled against me, to feel her warmth and taste her sweetness.

Later in the day, my siblings, Alice and I were back in the horror of high school. School was a form of hell for me. The scent of fresh human blood twirled all around, everywhere, taunting me with its delightfulness. School was like a never-ending, wrenching struggle. If my thirst were the only thing I had to manage, I might've been able to control myself more easily. But not only each of my siblings also had an inch of thirst pouring out to me, the erratic emotions of human teenagers weakened me as well. Teenagers were going through so many different emotions at once. They were so lost. Angst, confusion, envy, lust, nervousness, excitement, anger, love, joy, self-doubt, jealousy, boredom. I felt attacked with thousands of emotions at once. Sometimes I couldn't resist showering a class or a hallway with some serenity. And for that one moment, everybody seemed to remember to breathe and to think clearly. And then, the chaos resurfaced.

I waited for my love at the end of her third period class. Alice and I had few classes together since I was pretending to be a senior while she was acting as a junior. But we had one class together, thanks to Alice's persuasive charm.

She glided elegantly up to me. I took her bag from her and offered her my arm. She took it gracefully. She looked up at me and I winked slyly. She giggled lightly, her voice like magical chimes. She showered me with love and brightness. I smiled and allowed myself to bath in the warmth it brought me. I sent her a wave of happiness and passion.

We kept on walking silently, both blissfully smiling at our secret communication.

We got to class and sat next to each other, in the back row. A few students were still strolling in when the bell rang. The teacher was handing out a worksheet to each student, when I noticed Alice momentarily freeze.

"Alice?" I questioned, too low for any human ears.

She glanced at me, and I noticed her eyes had a bright glow. I sensed excitement coming from her body.

I frowned inquisitively.

She moved her stare away from me toward the door. I followed her eyes and looked at the closed door.

I waited.

A whole minute passed before I heard steps approaching the door and somebody knocked. The teacher interrupted her explanation of our next history project to open the door. A school aide whispered to the teacher that Mr. Murray had to leave school unexpectedly and that some of his students needed to be placed in our class for the remaining of the period.

Six students entered. I knew them all. Mike, Jessica, Angela, Lauren, Tyler, and the new girl, Isabella.

I glared at Alice. She locked eyes with me for a microsecond, and a small drop of guilt reached me before disappearing completely. She returned her stare forward enthusiastically.

The six newcomers were sent to the back of the room, where there were a few seats available.

I peered up to them and noticed Edward's human. She was in the back of the group and her hand was playing nervously with the zipper of her sweater. When the teacher directed them to the only empty desks, the girl's eyes looked to the back and noticed us. I heard her sudden intake of breath, and her heart stopped drumming momentarily.

I got distracted by the excitement pouring out of my wife, and turned my attention back to her.

"Alice, remember Edward's wish" I hissed lower than before.

Alice rolled her eyes at me. "Edward's wishes are my command," she replied sarcastically.

Angela walked towards us, the others following behind. Each of their heartbeats accelerated when they noticed they would have to sit near us. They tried to hide their instinctive fear and smiled. Mike sat right in front of me. Lauren went to seat at his side, in front of Alice, and Jessica next to them. There were only two seats left, on either side of us.

Angela made her way warily towards us and sat down next to Alice. Tyler uncomfortably took the seat next to me. Discomfort was gushing out of his pores. I felt bad for the guy and sent a small stream of poise toward him. His muscles slowly relaxed.

At this instant, I smelled a high amount of blood rushing closer. I kept my stare down, already knowing that it was Isabella's blush. Her heart was beating faster than the others. But I couldn't sense any fear. She was definitely nervous but there was a sense of hope and longing mixed in.

" Bella, come and sit with me. We can share this desk," Angela called out.

The teacher had difficulty continuing class after the interruption and decided that the class was too overcrowded to go over a lesson today. She stated that we should use this period wisely and try to work on our history projects.

People broke up into groups and loud whispers filled the room.

Jessica and Lauren turned around to speak with Angela and Bella. I didn't pay attention to what they were saying.

I scooped closer to Alice, and placed my hand on top of hers. She didn't look up to me. She was staring down at her book. I knew she wasn't reading. I hated to know how Alice was feeling right now. She was frustrated and angry, but mostly she was sad.

I heard the group next to us giggle, and a whiff of jealousy touched me. I squeeze my darling's hand tightly.

"I'm sorry, love."

She looked up to me and smiled a sad smile.

"I know, Jazz. I'm sorry too."

I took a book about civil war and started reading as well.

"Uhmm, what do you think, Alice." I was taken by surprise when I heard Lauren suddenly speaking to Alice, and trying to include her in their conversation. I could feel Lauren's nervousness but she seemed very confident on the outside.

Alice shot me an apologetic glance before looking back at the group of girls sitting next to her.

"What?" She asked, pretending she hadn't been listening to their whole conversation for the past twenty mintues.

"Well, we all know you have a great sense of fashion, and I was wondering if you could tell me which of these two dresses would fit me best?" Lauren explained.

"Oh, let me see the magazine," Alice eagerly said. She scooted a tiny bit closer to them. "Is it for the dance?"

"Yeah. I can't wait for it! Are you going?"

Alice shrugged. "Probably not. Are you all going?"

I cleared my through softly to warn Alice to stop this conversation. This was not good. At all.

"Well everybody is, except Bella," Jessica replied.

I peeked up from my book. Bella's blush deepened. She looked straight at Alice, smiled shyly, and looked back at Lauren, who was talking again.

"So which dress do you think I should get?"

Alice spent the rest of the period talking about fashion with the girls. Bella never said a word. And, thankfully, Alice never addressed the girl directly.

Mike suddenly glanced back at the group.

"By the way, who's coming to La Push?"

"We already said we were all coming, Mike!" Lauren teased him. And then, she turned to Alice. "Oh, you should come too!"

There was anticipation coming from Bella. I looked at her. She was looking down at her hands, not revealing her wish that Alice would accept the invitation.

I frowned slightly. I knew that Alice had an interest in this human girl, but it confused me to notice these feelings from her. Why was she feeling this hope to be close to Alice.

I didn't worry about Alice saying she would go to the beach with them. She couldn't say yes even if she was willing to betray her brother since we were not allowed to go on the reservation. We still had to abide by the pact.

"Thanks for the invite. It sounds like so much fun. But… I can't." Alice replied, full of regret.

Bella looked up to Alice, her forehead crumbled up in confusion. Alice glanced toward Bella and smiled at her before swiftly getting up. As soon as she was standing, the bell rang.

I grabbed both of our stuff and followed Alice out of the class.

"Don't say anything," she said, locking her eyes with mine. "I know you're mad. And I know I shouldn't have. But it was destiny. It all happened so perfectly, and without any of my doing. I didn't even know she was going to be in our class today until a mere minute before it happened. There was nothing we could have done differently. And anyway, I didn't even speak to her. I didn't even initiate the conversation with her friends. They talked to me first. None of it was my doing and there will be no consequences to my actions. In fact, there is nothing to be worried and mad about. And I even think there is nothing to tell the family about." Alice was talking at vampire speed. She felt guilty and excited and a little nervous.

I pursed my lips. "I'm not mad, darling. Yes, it's true I was worried at first, but you behaved kind of well. But-" Alice's finger flew to my lips.

"Shhh. No buts. There are no buts," she pleaded.

I sighed. How could I resist such charm. I tenderly kissed her finger.

"Just promise it won't happen again."

She linked her arm in mine and pulled me to our next class.

I waited for her to answer. But she never did.


	6. Chapter 6

BELLA POV – Facts and Myths

I was walking to the cafeteria with Angela. School was getting better. I wasn't the constant curiosity of my classmates. I wasn't the new girl anymore. And I wasn't the one who survived the accident anymore. I was just Bella. Nothing more, nothing less.

We walked toward our table. I quickly glanced over to the _other_ table. Since that day when Edward had saved my life, I had an inexplicable wish to see him again. Every day, I kept hope that he would be back in school. My eyes always lingered toward his siblings' table during lunch. I tried to stop myself from glancing their ways. I would scold at myself for this ridiculously shameful infatuation. I tried to forget about him, but it seemed like I couldn't.

What I saw today was different from their usual apathetic demeanor. Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie looked furious. I couldn't hear anything but it seemed like they were arguing.

Edward was still missing. And Alice wasn't with them either.

As soon as we reached our table, I noticed Lauren and Alice talking animatedly, bent over a fashion magazine. She quickly glanced up at Angela and I, and smiled. We smiled back at her.

Mike gestured for me to sit next him. The seat he was holding for me was in between him and Alice. Even though I didn't want to give him false hopes, it was the perfect excuse to sit next to Alice without seeming interested. So I smiled at him and took the seat.

"Thanks Mike."

"No problem, Bella. So are you excited about this weekend?"

I nodded, trying to put as much energy as possible. Going to the beach in rainy Forks wasn't really something I was looking forward too. But Forks was my life now, so I tried to make the best out of it.

"Bella, look at the dress Alice found for me!" Lauren called out.

I turned around and grabbed the magazine Lauren was showing me.

"Which one?" I asked, staring at a page with three elegant gowns.

Alice's pale finger pointed to the beige dress.

"It's nice," I said.

Lauren rolled her eyes. " She doesn't care about fashion," she informed Alice.

Alice turned to me. "Actually, I saw this beautiful dress that is perfect for you! Let me show you." She grabbed the magazine back from me, beams in her eyes. Our hands momentarily touched and I felt the same hard coldness that I had felt from Edward.

She looked up at me. Her eyes were cautious, observing my reaction carefully. I stared a second more, feeling uncomfortable by the intensity in her honey eyes. And suddenly, a smile spread on her face and she went back to examining the magazine.

"Here," she exclaimed. "This dress is made for you, Bella."

It was blue and very elegant. Definitely something I would never wear.

"It's nice but…"

We were interrupted at that instant. Jasper placed a hand on Alice's shoulder and she looked up at him. They stared at each other silently. Jasper seemed angry.

" I need to talk to you," he finally whispered to Alice. She pressed her lips tightly. "Alice, please," he pleaded.

She turned to Lauren. "Here, you can keep the magazine. I have to go now." She got up fluidly and followed Jasper out of the cafeteria.

Lauren and Jessica giggled. "Man, I would be scared to have a boyfriend like Jasper. He's handsome but so… so intimidating!"

I glanced toward the door Alice and Jasper just stepped out of. I hoped Alice was not in any trouble. I had a weird feeling Jasper was mad that Alice was talking to us.

After school, I drove home and relished in the privacy of my room. Charlie wasn't home yet. I turned on the computer to email mom. She sent me messages regularly to know how I was doing. I never told her how I really felt. I didn't want her to worry. And I moved here so that she could be happy. I would only inform her about the facts: that I went to the movies with friends or that I spent a girls' night at Angela's. My mom would laugh and say she was so happy I made friends. I would lie and tell her that I was so happy too.

But what I didn't tell anybody was that I wasn't happy. I hated this town. This constant rain and cold was depressing. And I didn't feel like I belonged. I often cried at night, when nobody else was there to observe me. I let my tears roll down until sleep would take me. There was a staggering hole inside my chest. I didn't understand what I was missing.

Charlie seemed convinced that I was settling well. He would ask me about school and friends, and I would let him know how everything was going well. I would leave out the part that even around these friends, I felt alone. He would smile and say how glad he was that I lived here with him.

The following day, we were out to the beach. Luckily, there was no rain, even though the dark clouds were hovering with menace over the town. Mike came to pick me up. The others were already inside his van. Everybody was excited and chatty. I joined in, giggling at their jokes.

Once we got there, the boys leaped in the water while the girls sat on the beach. Lauren and Jessica were talking about the boys, as usual. Angela and I talked about the last books we read, and explored if life in the 18th century was easier than modern days.

A group of boys from the reservation came over and we started chatting with them.

"Hey, you're Charlie's daughter," a young Quileute boy said to me.

"Yeah, I am. And you are…" I questioned.

He smiled brightly. "I'm Jacob. Jacob Black. My dad and yours are good friends."

"Jacob. Wow, what a surprise," I exclaimed, suddenly smiling as wide as him. "I remember you. We used to play together when we were kids."

"That's right! Wow, I'm glad you remember me! So, how are things going?"

I shrugged a little. "Good."

He frowned lightly. "You must miss Phoenix."

I looked down, not wanting to show him how dead-on he was. " Sometimes, I miss it. I miss my mom. But… it's nice to be in Forks. And to be able to be with my dad."

Jacob sat next to me and his friends joined the group as well. We all talked and laughed.

"You guys should come to our school dance," Lauren suddenly exclaimed. "I, for one, can't wait for it. I will look fabulous thanks to Alice Cullen."

"Cullen?" one of the Quileute boys hissed.

"Yeah. Alice Cullen. You know them?"

" We know of _them._" He stated with disgust.

Jacob rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him. He hates everybody and everything."

The other boy glared back at Jacob, who ignored it.

I had an inch that these boys might know something about the Cullens that could help me understand who they were. I used this opportunity and got up.

"Hey Jake, wanna go for a walk?"

He jumped up happily. "Sure, let's go."

We walked along the beach. I giggled gently.

"What's so funny?" Jacob wondered.

"Your friend. He really seemed to have a grudge against Alice Cullen." I said, easing my way into my quest. "It's funny because she's so little and your friend is so big."

Jacob laughed with me. "I know, it's ridiculous. But he's very traditional, and my people don't like the Cullens."

"Why," I quickly asked, my heart beating fast with anticipation.

"Well, it's a long and silly story…"

"I like long and silly stories," I smiled, trying to flirt. I felt stupid but tried anyway.

Jacob started recounting the legend of his people. The stories were so interesting. I was so fascinated and entranced by what he was telling me that I didn't even see the time fly by until Angela came looking for me.

"Bella, we're heading back to Forks. Let's go."

"Oh, okay. I'll be right there." I called back. I turned to face Jacob once again.

"Well, I guess you have to go. It was nice to hang out again, Bella."

"It was really nice, Jake. And thanks for the stories. There were amazing." I exclaimed. I was surprised at how true this was. I was genuinely happy and actually had a great time. "I had fun today."

"Me too," he said, giving me once again a bright smile. I returned his smile before leaving.

On the way back, I was lost in my thoughts. Jacob had told me so much. I didn't know what to accept as facts and what were mere myths. I had so many images twirling in my head. Wolves. The Cold Ones. Protection. Blood thirst. Eternal enemies. Sharp teeth.

Jacob said that his people believed that the Cullens were the Cold ones. I remembered Edward's touch and the feel of Alice's hand. They were in fact inhumanly cold. But did that mean that they were...vampires… There were many evidences that proved that they were something more than humans. The way Edward saved me that day, his strength, his marble body, his speed…but could he really be a vampire…

I continued exploring the possibility of the Cullens being the exact same cold ones that Jacob had told me about until Mike stopped in front of my house.

"Bella! Bella! You're here."

"Oh…thanks Mike." I stepped out of the van and looked back at my friends. "Bye! See you Monday!"

"Bye," everybody answered.

**Please READ&REVIEW! Thanx :)**


	7. Chapter 7

CARLISLE POV

I sat in my study, avoiding the others for a little while. I stared at a picture of Esme from 1962. The picture had been taken when we were on our island for the very first time. Her smile and golden eyes were marvelous.

I missed her.

I grabbed my phone and called her. Instantly, I heard the loving voice of my wife on the other side.

"Hi."

"Hi, my angel, how are you doing?"

"I'm okay," the sound of her voice was hiding something.

"I suppose Edward is not improving," I sighed. I felt sorry that my love had to cope with Edward by herself. She was too sensitive and too compassionate to help him without suffering along with him. I knew it broke her heart to see Edward's pain and struggle.

"Has he been feeding at all?" I asked.

"At night, he disappears for hours at a time. He doesn't tell me where he's going, but when he gets back, his eyes are always darker than before he leaves… Oh, why is he suffering so? Why?"

"I don't know, darling. Perhaps the blood of this girl must've been so tempting that nothing else is appealing to him anymore." I knew that resisting la tua cantante was something no vampire would forget. The regret of letting it passed by and the memory of the sweet scent would haunt for centuries. But if that were the case, why would he not even want to act on his desire. Why would he so vehemently refuse to attack this human. We all had relapses. We all made mistakes. But it seemed like there was something further that inhibited him from hurting the girl.

I didn't understand and it troubled me to not have an answer to help my son, and to appease my wife's worries.

"Carlisle, what if…this girl was more than sweet blood," Esme hesitated. "Alice mentioned that her visions showed them _together."_

I thought about what she was saying. Together. Edward and the human girl. I thought about my son, who for decades, never found love. And I wondered, would he fall for a human?

"Yes, Alice did mention this. But…is it possible, my love? Could a vampire truly love a human?"

"Oh, Carlisle, love has no boundaries. And if Edward finally found his mate, I don't want him to run away from it," she exclaimed passionately. " Remember how many times we worried about him and wondered if the reason for his lack of bonding was due to his young age when he was changed. But what if all our worries were in vain, what if Edward was simply waiting to meet this girl!"

I was speechless. The hope in Esme's voice made me want to agree with anything she said. And I did want to believe that Edward had the ability to fall in love. I had always felt guilty that I changed the boy at too young of an age.

But I was scared to the possibility that Edward loved a human. The difficulties of such a relationship were not something I wished upon my son.

"Carlisle, please ask Alice about her visions once more," she pleaded.

"Of course I will."

"If they are destined to be together, I will bring Edward back home. He should never run away from love."

"Esme, I will talk to Alice. And then, I will ask the hospital to grant me a week off so I can come and join you. I miss you so much."

"I miss you more, my love," she breathed.

I smiled at her words and hung up.

As soon as I opened the door to look for Alice, I heard her feather steps speeding towards me. In an instant, she was standing in front of me.

"Carlisle, I can tell you all about my visions. I see Edward and Bella in a meadow, cuddling like young lovers," she exclaimed. "Oh, and I see Bella in our backyard having a pleasant conversation with Esme and me. My visions show that she will know about us and be comfortable with all of us, and we will love her as much as she loves us."

I frowned at her strong wording. Love.

"Yes, we will love her as family because Edward will love her," she affirmed.

"Are these old visions or do you still see all of this?" I inquired.

She thought for a second. "Well, I'm not quite sure. Lately, I haven't seen anything about her future."

"Could you try again?"

She closed her eyes, her face went still. I waited.

Suddenly, Alice gasped, hey eyes shooting wide open. Jasper was at her side in a flash, wrapping his arm around her waist.

"Bella's in danger," she shrieked, dialing 911 at extreme speed.

"What happened?" Jasper asked, worried.

"Carlisle, could you go to the hospital to check on her? She will get there in twenty minutes."

I agreed without questioning further. If this girl were indeed Edward's mate, I would do anything to ensure her safety.

I finally heard the police answering on the other side of Alice's phone.

"Hi, I'm calling from Port Angeles. I just witnessed three men hurting a young girl in an alley. They were going to attack her! You need to go now!" Alice cried.

I left home and hurried to the hospital.

I arrived at the hospital with some spare time. I went to my office, settling down. There was a lot to think between what Esme had said and what Alice had explained, I suddenly perceived this whole situation with a different eye. I had thought that the struggle Edward's was enduring was purely due to the blood lust and fighting against la tua cantante, but if Edwards had found his eternal mate in a human, the struggle he was facing was completely different from what I'd imagined.

I felt sorry for Edward.

I heard the nurses mentioning the name of Isabella Swan. I walked out of my office toward the E.R. The girl was laying down, eyes wide open. I approached her slowly. Her skin was very pale for a human. I worried that she must be in shock.

"Hi, Isabella."

Her eyes flickered toward me, and she smiled. I was surprised by the gesture.

"Dr. Cullen."

"Is anything hurting?" I asked.

She shook her head. "No, I'm fine. The men never had time to touch me, the police was there so fast." She frowned slightly and I worried that she was hurt but didn't want to tell.

"What is it? You need to let us know if something's bothering you."

"I…I was just thinking how odd it was that the police showed up so fast. It was as if they knew what was going to happen."

I looked down at her chart, avoiding her clever eyes. She was so perceptive.

"Well, I believe you were lucky," I said, placing my stethoscope over her heart.

"You said the same thing last time I was in this hospital." She stared at me, searching for something.

I looked back at her, listening to her heart. I was so impressed by the insight this girl seemed to have. And if she did believe there was something out of the ordinary, I couldn't hear a hint of fear.

I checked her body for broken parts but there were no damages. At my initial touch on her, I noticed a glint in her eyes.

"Your hands are cold," she mumbled shyly.

"I'm sorry. My hands are always a little cold."

The chief of police stalked into the room.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, full of concern.

"Dad, I'm fine."

The dad turned to me for confirmation. I nodded.

"Your daughter is fine, chief. It was a chance that the police stopped these men before anything happened."

His face wrinkled with anger. He stared at his daughter and I could see tears trying to escape. He swallowed them back quickly.

"Oh, Bella. Are you okay? What did they say to you? What did they do to you?"

She looked down at her hands, biting her lips strongly.

"Well, I realized I was getting followed and heard their snickering. But the police showed up so quickly, I didn't even have time to get scared."

She shot me a glance, still searching for an answer. I had a hunch that she believed we had something to do with the police saving her. And she was right about that. But I wasn't going to tell her that.

Her dad placed a loving hand on her cheek.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he choked.

A nurse interrupted them and asked the dad to please fill some paperwork.

At this perfect timing, Alice walked in with a nonchalant air, pretending she didn't know who was here nor what was going on.

"Hey dad, do you have a minute?"

"Alice, you shouldn't be here." I warned her, disapproving of her visit. Alice was tempting destiny when Edward had clearly requested her not to do anything.

"Oh sorry, I see that you're busy." She playfully apologized. Alice was used to having things her way, and she was already right since she knew the outcome of any effort. She turned around to leave and pretended to accidently glance towards Isabella.

"Bella!" she said with a perfect air of surprise. "What are you doing here? Are you okay?" she asked seriously.

The girl nodded. I noticed the sincere concern in Alice's expression. She was swiftly examining Bella for any noticeable damage.

Bella noticed Alice's eyes looking at every inch of her body. The girl spread her arms wide open and turned them over a few times.

"See, nothing's broken. And I don't even have a single bruise. I'm completely fine."

"Well Bella, you need to excuse me if I can't trust you, but last time you got hurt and almost got crushed by a car, you told the whole school it was nothing and that you were fine. So I need more proof than your words to believe that you're fine." she replied bluntly.

Isabella blushed deeply and looked straight into my daughter's eyes. I was surprised at their honest conversation and the familiarity they seemed to share. No human had ever been that comfortable around us before.

"Really, Alice, I'm fine. I promise. But thank you for your concern," she said, a smile spreading on her face. " It seems like there are people or _things _protecting me lately."

Alice giggled and sat next to Bella on her hospital bed.

"Oh yeah? You have a guardian angel or something?"

"Humm, I don't think it's quite an angel but I believe it's as beautiful as one!"

Alice's laughter filled the room.

I coughed lightly to get their attention. For my son's sake, and the promise we all made to him, I needed to get Alice out of here.

"Alice, didn't you want to speak with me in private?"

"Oh, it can wait, dad. I'm going to stay with Bella until her dad comes back." I frowned, disagreeing vehemently with her.

"Oh please Dr. Cullen, can't Alice stay. I don't want to wait by myself." I sighed, aware that I lost the battle.

I glared at Alice momentarily. She wasn't following Edward's wishes at all. But at the same time, I wasn't sure anymore if Edward's choices were reasonable. If everything I learned today was true, and that Edward will love this girl, the best thing might be to allow Bella to meet her destiny.

And so I left the room, feeling extremely conflicted. But I kept faith that it would all end well.


	8. Chapter 8

**Happy new year everyone! Enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review :)**

Emmett POV

I ran as fast as I could down the three flight of stairs and flipped over the white leather couch and landed perfectly in front of Alice, Jasper and my beautiful Rose.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked eagerly.

We had the whole house to ourselves. The two sensible ones, the parent figures of our coven, were taking care of our depressed little brother all the way in Brazil. And that meant we could have some fun for once.

"So? Any idea?" I persisted.

They looked up at me with no glint of excitement in their eyes.

"Come on! We could go for a drive in one of Edward's car!" I turned to Rose. "Babe, you could finally drive his black BMW. I know you want to."

I saw the light shine in my wife's eyes. I knew she already pictured herself driving the car. I bounced with excitement.

"Let's go everybody! Let's go have fun!"

Tiny little Alice swiftly got up. She stumped her feet and placed her hands on her hips. She had the glare of a dangerous witch.

"Emmett! Don't you dare touch Edward's car! You will crash it into a rock, and Edward will not forgive you easily for it."

My booming laugh echoed into our large living room. Did she really believe I would be scared of Edward's wrath?

My Rose played with her hair absent-mindedly and turned to Alice.

"What difference would it make anyway. Edward has been angry for the past hundred years. He's always so…so…"

"So cantankerous!" I added, feeling proud to use one of my favorite words.

Alice rolled her eyes.

"I warned you Emm. Now, it's your choice."

She quickly turned to give a small peck on Jasper's lips and whispered bye to him. Behind her back, I childishly mimicked my little sister. Jasper glared at me and I promptly stopped. Jasper looked back at his wife, who was already heading towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

Alice passed by me and pushed me hard. I quivered to the right and almost fell. But I quickly got my balance back and vowed to get her back for this later. She glanced at me, a knowing smirk on her face. I let an annoyed hiss out.

She looked back at Jasper and answered his question.

"To the Swan residence to spend time with my friend. I'll be back soon, promise."

"Pathetic!" Rose hissed under her breath. Everybody ignored her.

As soon as Alice was gone, I looked expectantly at Jasper and Rose.

"So? What should we do?"

Jasper got up and slowly walked out. He'd been upset since Alice started spending time with Bella. I'd even heard them argue the other night about it. Jasper utterly disapproved that Alice spent time with a human, and Alice refused to stop spending time with her new friend. Jasper had listed all the reasons why it was wrong to get close to Bella, and Alice had simply said: "She will be our sister for eternity. And I want to start knowing her now."

Alice had started to carry Bella's scent on her. The sweet floral smell lingered on her clothes and slightly perfumed the house when Alice walked around.

I liked it. But I knew that both Rose and Jasper despised it.

"I'm going for a run." Jasper informed us, accidentally showering us with worry and frustration. He left, taking his bad vibes along with him.

I collapsed down next to my wife and wrapped her in my arm.

"Well," I said wiggling my eyebrows. "It seems you and I are left all alone in this house to be naughty."

My beautiful wife burst out laughing, her voice filling the room with exquisite music.

She jumped up. "First one in our room chooses the position," she exclaimed, already racing up the stairs.

I followed quickly, running after her, our laughter echoing joyfully.

Only an hour later, we heard the Volvo approach. Alice must be returning from playing with the humans.

I returned my attention to my wife, brushing her silky blond hair to the side so I could kiss her neck.

Suddenly, we both froze.

"Did you hear what I heard?" Rose questioned.

"I still hear it, and it's getting closer."

"Is Alice out of her mind!" Rose hissed, pushing me off of her and getting up.

I grabbed my pants and my shirt, and swiftly dressed. I was excited.

"I'm going downstairs!" I announced.

"Don't you dare-" she warned, but stopped when she saw me flee the room in a flash.

I ran downstairs, settled on the couch and turned the tv on before _they_ entered the house.

The door opened and the wind blew a big gush of the girl's appealing scent towards me.

I inhaled softly, welcoming the familiar burn take over my throat for a moment. The venom was already flowing inside my mouth.

I quickly shook my head to get rid of the growing thirst.

Alice stepped in. "Hey Emmett".

Bella appeared behind her, her heartbeat accelerating a little.

"Bella, this is my brother Emmett. Emm, this is my friend, Bella."

I waved my hand at a slow pace and smiled, my lips still covering my sharp teeth. "Hey Bella, what's up?"

"Hi," she murmured shyly. She was looking all over the room.

Alice grabbed her and pulled her to the couch.

"Come on Bella, get yourself comfortable. Sit."

Bella obeyed and sat down next to me. Alice disappeared into the kitchen.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked, trying to make the girl a little more at ease.

She shrugged. "It doesn't matter. What are you watching?"

I glanced at what was on tv. Luckily, it was sport.

"Football. Do you follow it?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. But my dad is a fanatic." She giggled softly.

Alice came back, a glass full of an orangy liquid in hand. She gave it to Bella.

"Here. Drink."

"Thanks. You didn't have to." Bella mumbled.

"No problem. Are you hungry? We have snacks if you want."

Bella shook her head and drank her juice silently. I frowned. Since when did we have any human food in the house?

"Humm, Alice, what are you cooking? I could eat something." I joked.

Alice laughed and Bella looked amused. The girl placed her empty glass on the coffee table, and Alice grabbed her hand.

"Come on Bella! You shouldn't stay too close to Emmett if he's hungry!"

Bella looked scared for a second and Alice giggled.

"I'm joking, Bella. He would never eat you!"

I stared panicky at Alice and then at Bella. Alice bluntly made a joke about vampires in front of this girl. Bella relaxed a little and blushed. The room suddenly smelled like sweet roses and fresh lavender. I once again swallowed the venom.

I smiled at Bella's obvious embarrassment. She was so red.

Bella followed a bouncy Alice towards the staircase.

"I'll give you a tour of the house."

I watched them slowly walk up, giggling like schoolgirls. I had a weird sensation that Bella knew more than she should about us.

I heard Rosalie's slow steps coming down.

"Hey Rose. This is Bella, from school." I heard Alice say.

"Hi," the human voice uncomfortably muttered. I could smell the sweet blood rushing to her face once again.

I didn't hear my wife answer. In seconds, she was near me.

"Alice will be in big trouble." She whispered.

I wrapped my hands around her waist. Then I faced my beautiful Rose.

"I think she knows."

"Me too." She hissed.

"But is it possible? Why would she be here, in our house, if she knew?"

"I don't understand either. It's strange."

Her angry eyes met mine and they softened. She rubbed her thumb under my eyes, and then enveloped my hand in hers.

"You do look hungry. Let's get out of here before we accidentally eat Alice's pet."

I rolled my eyes at Rose's obvious desire to irritate her sister. Alice will not let that comment go without a fight. I can't wait for tonight. It will be drama!


	9. Chapter 9

ROSALIE POV

It was spring break. Emmett and I decided to go to Brazil to join Esme, Carlisle and Edward, where they had been for the past month. We owned a community center in one of the favelas and they decided that going there to help would be beneficial to Edward.

I didn't want to spend my vacation in the slum. The heat mixed up with trash and dirty humans was not something I looked forward to. But Emmett really wanted to see Edward. And he promised me that we would go on side trips to deserted beaches for skinny dipping, as well as hunting in the jungle.

And yes, even if I didn't want to admit it out loud, I wanted to see Edward too.

So off to Rio we were, while Alice and Jasper stayed behind to watch over the human girl.

The flight was long and boring. Emmett played video games the whole time, while I tried to ignore the snoring of passengers. The old fabric of the seats and carpet filled the plane with a horrible stench.

I started to count how many people in business class used fruity shampoos. And then went on counting how many people wore real diamonds on them.

Finally, the pilot announced that we were approaching destination. Emmett looked at me with the cutest baby face, full of excitement and wonder.

"Can't wait to see Ed again," he exclaimed.

"Don't have high hope, baby, Esme says he's still morose."

Emmett dismissed my comment. It was hard for him to understand people stuck in pessimistic thoughts. Emmett was a happy-go-lucky kind of creature. He never held a grudge against anybody and he always found something fun or enjoyable to laugh about. And that's why I loved him. He was my bright happy sun in an eternity of ennui and disappointment. He was the only reason I could bear this existence I didn't ask for. He brought lightness and joy to my otherwise dim life.

I brushed his tousled hair and he mimicked a satisfied cat. His purring made me smile.

"Stop it, Emm, there are people around."

He snuggled his head in the crest of my neck, rubbing his face against me. His purring was becoming louder.

I giggled and people looked at us. I pressed my hands on both side of his face and kissed him passionately to silence him.

"Honey, please behave now."

The plane landed.

"I'll play a more powerful animal later," he said, grabbing our bags. He gave me his full grin and wiggled his eyebrows.

I leaned close to him and whispered in his ear: "Mmmm, I look forward to it my big bear".

Instantly, Emmett was up and ready to get out of the plane so we can get to our destination as fast as possible. He was completely impatient with all the other passengers, and groaned a few times when people were stopping to take their bags out of the overhead storage bins.

Finally the line moved and we got out. We noticed Esme right away. She hugged us tenderly.

"Oh, I missed you so much!" She exclaimed, examining us. "How are you two? How's Alice and Jasper? How's the house?" Esme interrogated us all the way to the favela.

Carlisle and Edward were in the backyard of the Cullen center. They were working on used motorcycle. A few teenage boys were assisting.

"Rose, Emmett," Carlisle rejoiced when he heard us arrive. He wiped the grease off of his hand and hugged us.

I saw Edward working alone on one of the old motorcycles. Emmett followed my stare and saw his brother.

He ran up to him.

"Hey Edward, what's up, bro?"

Edward got up and faced my Emmett. He nodded, then looked at me and nodded again.

Then he walked away.

My heart tightened. Edward was worst than I'd imagined.

Carlisle walked up to Emmett and placed his hand on my husband's shoulder in a fatherly fashion.

"Don't take it personally. He hasn't talked in weeks."

I approached them. "Something needs to be done. He needs to snap out of it."

"Why is he not getting better," Emmett questioned.

Carlisle shook his head. "The only time we get any type of reaction from him is when Esme mentions Bella to him."

I threw my hands in the air, aggravated and confused. "Huh, it's always about her. What is so damn special about this plain human girl?"

We heard a loud piercing snarl coming from afar.

Esme ran to us, panic distorting her features. "Where's Edward?"

We all looked in the direction the sound came from, a few miles away.

"I'll go to him," Emmett said, already turning to leave.

Carlisle grabbed his arm. "Don't go. Give him time."

"Love, he's burying himself deeper and deeper in sorrow. We need to do something before he's completely under," Esme sobbed.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around Esme to console her.

"He needs to go through the pain to overcome it. He needs to come out of it by himself."

"I don't want him to suffer," Esme pleaded.

"Me neither, love. Me neither."

I took over Edward's work and repaired a few worn-down motorcycles in company of Carlisle. The teenage boys were not working much anymore. They were mostly staring at me. I pulled my sweater off and enjoyed their gawking while I rebuild their mode of transportations in a pink tank-top.

A little further away, I heard the laughs of kids and Emmett as they played soccer.

Little by little, all the humans left us to go home to sleep. It was getting very late.

Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and I sat at a wooden table in the backyard. The stars shone brightly in this part of the world. There were no clouds to obstruct their glow.

I decided this was the right time to inform them of the changes at home.

"Alice is spending a lot of time with the girl. They're friends now."

They both looked at me, intrigued.

"And how's that going?"

"Alice keeps on buying Bella clothes that she refuses to wear, which makes Alice so annoyed," Emmett chuckled.

"She's invited the girl to come over to our house a few times. She's even had a sleepover." I informed, hoping that Alice would be punished for that.

"It's so sweet that they like each other and have such a good time together," Esme replied, a small smile enlightening her face.

I rolled my eyes. "It's not sweet! It's endangering our secrecy. Jasper is outraged!" I shrieked.

"Baby, calm down." Emmett whispered, rubbing my back soothingly. "It's really not that bad, and Jasper has come around. He likes seeing Alice so cheerful."

"Has Alice mentioned any of her visions about the girl's future?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. "She still sees the girl with Edward, the same two destinies enfolding."

Esme nodded. "Edward needs to go back home."

"Hum, there's something else you both need to know," I said but Emmett interrupted me.

"I hear steps. He's getting close."

We all listened and heard Edward's steps approaching. We stopped talking and waited.

Edward reappeared and continued walking towards the indoor garage, ignoring us. Esme got up.

"I'm going to prepare breakfast. The families will arrive soon," she announced before leaving.

During the day, I watched my brother from afar. We were both hiding from the bright sun outside. We were filing through boxes of donations, full of toys, clothes and books.

All the meanwhile, I tried to keep my mind occupied on different things. The stink and dust. The revolting taste of people's clothing. My goofy Emmett.

But I knew that my thoughts said what I didn't want to admit. I was sad to see the empty shell of my brother. His eyes were so opaque, they were dead. His marble face was carved in a constant painful sulk. His lack of words, of communication, scared me the most. Edward used to be witty, quick to analyze, fun to argue with. But now, there was nothing I could say or think that would sparkle a remark from him.

Later in the evening, Emmett ran excitedly toward us.

"Hey, Ed, the boys are going to play soccer. Wanna join?"

Edward shook his head without looking up and continued polishing a recently renovated bike. I could see my Emmett's pure disappointment radiate from his being. His lovable grin was eradicated. It made me feel sad for him.

Emmett walked away, sulking. I left behind the greasy pieces of metal I was working on and walked up to my husband.

"Do you boys need a bombshell on your team?"

His smile reappeared and sparkles shone in his beautiful eyes. "You wanna play? I thought you hated soccer."

"It's not as great as baseball but there's nothing else to do in this dump."

He gently tapped my behind and pulled me towards the street leading to the soccer field.

"Careful babe, Brazilians take soccer very seriously. The competition is way high," he exclaimed with joy.

"I think I can take care of myself," I laughed, relieved to see him happy again.

After a few days at the Cullen center, I felt antsy. Nothing was changing. Emmett and I had a few great nights alone in the jungle. But Edward was on both of our minds. I started to feel resentment against him. He was making the whole family suffer and he wasn't even trying to improve the situation.

I decided to go look for him wherever he was hiding every night to face him.

I found him sulking in the attic of the big Cullen center. The room was dark and empty, just like him. He was as still as a rock, in a corner of the room. I could see all his muscles tensed and flexed, as if he were trying to hold himself in place with all his power.

"Edward, you need to snap out of this!" I stated.

Of course, he didn't answer or moved.

_So you only respond when we talk about the little human girl, right? _I taunted.

I noticed his jaw clench harder. At least I touched a nerve.

"What do you wanna know about her?" I chided. "Do you wanna know how Alice is taking good care of her for you?"

I showed him the images from last week. Alice and Bella were in the living room, shopping bags around them. Alice was taking out all the different clothes they had bought at the mall that same day.

He finally moved and glared at me. I didn't back down and locked my eyes with my brother's glare.

I continued to show him the image from that day. Alice was begging Bella to try the new navy blue dress she had bought. Bella was blushing and giggling at the same time, pressing the dress against her body.

Edward's hands balled up. His lips curled up. He snarled painfully.

He closed his eyes and brought his fists against his eyes, and fell to his knees.

"Stop! I can't. I can't see her!"

I changed my thoughts quickly. I'd wanted a reaction from him, not to destroy what was left of him.

I stared at the pain my brother was in. I didn't understand what affected him so badly.

I thought back at the fear and pain that Alice expressed when she had the visions of the attack.

Immediately, I felt Edward's eyes on me.

"What attack?" He growled.

I concentrated and started thinking of all the cars I owned throughout the years. This story wasn't something Edward would be able to cope with right now.

"Rose!" He ordered

I stared at him once more. I knew the family would be angry at me for doing this. But Edward needed to know.

"Alice had a vision of Bella in Port Angeles. The girl was lost and found herself in a dark alley, where three men were about to… well, you know, so Alice -"

In a flash, Edward got up and disappeared. A horrific growl followed him up to the jungle.

The rest of the family rushed up to the attic.

"What happened?"

"I accidentally told him about how Bella almost got attacked," I said, full of regrets.

Carlisle's phone rang. "Hello."

"Edward is coming home," Alice's voice sang through the phone. "I just had a vision of it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward POV - Home**

There was nothing I could've hold on to that would've stopped me from going back to Forks. I've known it the moment I'd heard Bella's laugh through Rosalie's memory. And Rose's image of the girl's adorable blush had called me home right away.

I'd tried for months to deny the fact that I was an empty shell without the girl. I'd convinced myself that my existence would keep on going normally. I'd told myself that the pain would wear out. But instead, the pain had worsen with every second I was away from her. I couldn't get myself to live without Bella's presence. I hadn't even had the desire to feed since I left her behind. I hadn't had one meaningful conversation nor had the will to spend time with anybody.

I was dead without this girl.

And now, I was sitting on a plane, next to Esme. Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle were in the seats behind us.

I was going back to her.

Slowly, my senses awakened. And little by little, I became aware of how tight my muscles were knotted. I started to feel the thirst burning down my throat and my chest due to my lack of feeding. I was gradually becoming alive again.

I started paying attention to the people surrounding me. Esme's thoughts were the loudest. She was completely relieved. She'd been so worried about my state. She'd felt hopeless and sadden.

Now, I could hear her joy flowing out of her. Her positive thoughts actually pleased me.

I felt hope and eagerness for the first time in months. I was happy to go back to Forks, even if I was nervous at what my future would bring.

I decided I would not go back to school. I would not try to see Bella right away. I just wanted to be close to her and observe her from afar. All I wanted was to see with my own eyes that she was okay. I wanted to hear her heart beat soundly.

I needed to know she was safe.

Rosalie's words haunted me. To know that Bella had been so close to being hurt by these _beasts _made me want to hunt them down, punch a hole into their chests and reach out for their evil hearts. I wished I could squeeze their hearts dry, watching their agonizing eyes as fear and pain would wash over them till their last pitiful breath.

I felt my mom's hand take mine in her hand.

_You're so tensed, _she thought.

"I'm okay," I whispered, my lips trying to smile in vain. I tried with difficulty to relax my muscles.

I felt the plane start the descent down to Seattle.

At the airport, I could only see Jasper waiting for us. He looked stern and wary.

_Hey Edward, I'm in the parking lot. Jasper wanted to talk with you first. He's being overprotective once again! But I know you're not mad at me._ I heard my favorite sister's voice and giggles as she talked to me through her mind.

I smiled. A small but sincere smile.

Esme had just finished hugging Jasper when I approached him. His brows furrowed. I heard his confusion in his mind. He was sensing worry, pain, and guilt as well as a drop of eagerness and relief vibrating through my body. He'd been expecting fury.

_You're not mad, _he stated.

I shook my head and gave him a warm handshake.

"It's nice to see you back," he said genuinely.

We all walked to the parking lot where my silver Volvo and Carlisle's black Mercedes were. I heard squeaking before I saw the petite figure jumping up and down. Alice ran up to me and hugged me tightly.

I smelled a residual sweet odor on Alice. I instantly knew the smell: it was Bella. The thirst increased widely and the venom rushed into my mouth.

"I'm so happy you're back! I've missed you so much!"

_Bella will be happy too, _she added mentally.

My undead heart squeezed painfully.

"Alice, please..." I begged.

_Fine, Edward, I won't push you. But know that I've seen the future and I like it. _She smiled widely at me.

We all drove home rapidly. As soon as we reached our safe haven, Carlisle gathered the family around.

"Why not celebrate this day. It's so nice to see the whole family reunited again as it should. Who wants to go on a hunting trip?"

Everybody was looking forward to a fun family excursion. But I felt reluctant. I was so close to Bella now and all I wanted was to run to her house and check on her.

But I knew it wouldn't be safe to get within reach of her while I was this thirsty. So I agreed to go on this hunting trip with my family.

We ran for miles through the mountains. We fed like kings and queens. We all seemed so relieved that I was back. And it felt so good to be surrounded by loved ones.

Feeding eased my pain and gave me the ability to think more clearly. I suddenly felt like everything would set right on its own.

We headed back home as the sun pierced through the dark night. A new day was rising and I felt like I was born again.

I looked at my whole family gathered in our living room, as if nothing had happened in these past months. It were as if I'd never gone to hell and come back. It felt so good to be back.

As twilight set in, I decided to make a run on my own.

"I'm going out for a little while," I announced to my family.

I left the house and started running instinctively toward Forks, toward the Swan residence, toward this girl that had become my universe.

I stopped a few miles away from her house. Her delicious scent was already reaching me. My whole body ignited and I welcomed the sparks burning my insides. It was as if all my senses awakened.

I found a tall tree and climbed it easily. Perched on the top of the tree, I peeked into the upstairs window of the Swan residence.

My whole body shivered with excitement as my eyes fell upon the reason for my existence.

The delicate, charming, girl was lying down on her bed reading _Pride & Prejudice._ I stayed still, up on the tree, utterly mesmerized by the sound of her heart and the flow of her breath.

The rock that had settled in my chest months ago gradually melted away as I paid attention to every single detail of the girl's appearance. The more I watched the girl going through her evening routine, the more I was captivated by her.

I felt at peace for the very first time in a century.

My failure to hear her thoughts made me want to know her even more. I wanted to ask her why she pursed her lips just now, or what was she thinking while reading something on the computer which made her blush.

As the night settled in, and every human slept soundly, I couldn't resist creeping closer to the girl. I jumped down the tree and slithered closer to the house. I discreetly climbed up to her bedroom window.

Her sweet fragrance warned me to not go closer. I sat on the window seal and watched her sleep. She was tossing around and muttering incoherent things.

I worried why she wasn't sleeping soundly.

"Mom," she mumbled.

I figured she must be missing her mom. I should ask Alice later about it.

"No Alice, stop," she whimpered in her sleep.

A chuckle left my mouth before I was aware I was smiling. Alice was insistent with everybody, and apparently even in dreams she was being annoying.

Bella continued tossing around silently. I continued to watch her every move, listening diligently to her heart. I inhaled deeply and accustomed myself with her scent. I fought against the wrenching thirst scorching down my throat.

Bella stopped moving, an adorable smile forming on her sleeping face. I stared at her, my undead heart growing a million times.

"Edward," she whispered.

Startled, I froze.

Did she see me at her window? I looked intensely at her face, but her eyes were still closed. She was sleeping, and she was dreaming about me.

A brand new sensation grew in me. I smiled widely and wanted to share with the whole world that Bella dreamt about me. I felt special. I felt ecstatic.

I wanted to tell this girl that she was on my mind all the time. I wanted to share with her that I would dream only of her if I could sleep.

I breathed in once more and the alluring floral taste engulfed me.

I wondered how I'd ever been able to leave this girl behind. I didn't understand why I had felt the need to run away from this beautiful being.

It felt so good to be home at last.

**What do you guys think? Please review:)  
**


	11. Chapter 11

_This chapter is once again in Edward's POV. I guess he still had more to share with us. lol. I hope you enjoy! and by the way THANK YOU to those who left me reviews! They make me so happy and give me the courage to keep on writing! _

**Edward's POV**

I had been back for a whole month now and every evening, I'd run to that same tree and watch her. At night, I'd slither up to her window and would sit at my designated spot just outside her room. Some nights, she would say my name and I would feel the exceeding love for this girl burst out of me. Some nights, she would not talk and I'd feel a twinge of disappointment.

I loved her. I knew it for sure now.

Alice had already informed the whole family that she was bringing Bella over for the day.

I was anxious. She hadn't seen me in months. She didn't know the changes that had happened in me while watching her sleep. And even if she said my name in her dreams, it was not reason enough to assume that she liked me.

I stayed in my room, waiting to hear their arrival. I wasn't sure if I would even go downstairs at all. I didn't know if I should talk to her. There were still too many risks. I could be content with the way things were now. I didn't need to be closer. I didn't need her to love me back. I would just stay on the outskirt of her world, watch her have a happy, normal human life. I would watch her grow older and wiser. I would stay in the shadow of her life until the day she'd die. And then I would follow right behind her.

I could here the smooth motor of the Volvo approach. Bella would be here soon. I started pacing back and forth in my room, feeling excited and nervous all at once.

Jasper peeked through the door.

_Do you want me to help you calm down?_ He asked, a small smirk on his face.

"I'm fine, Jazz!" I snapped.

_Yeah sure, you're fine, _he teased. _You can't even stay still for a second, Ed._

"Go back downstairs. I don't need you playing with my emotions."

He left, giggling.

_It's gonna be fine Edward, just relax, _he added.

I heard the car park in the garage and the two girls came out. I heard her heartbeat calling me. It was beating faster than usual.

It's gonna be fine, I repeated to myself.

_You better come down and say hi to Bella! _Alice chastised me.

The door opened and closed. I followed the event through Esme's mind. Bella stood near the door, playing with one of the string of her hoodie. She looked nervous.

Esme and Carlisle walked closer to her, at human pace.

"Hi Bella, it's nice to see you again. How are you?" Carlisle said.

She smiled brightly. " I'm good. No trip to the hospital in almost two months," she said jokingly.

My fists tighten at their casual reference to what happened to her in Port Angeles. Nobody would ever come that close to hurting her again. I would make sure of it.

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella. I've heard so much about you." Esme exclaimed.

Bella lightly blushed. I smelled her sweet fragrance through Esme's mind.

_Oh dear, she does smell exceptional, _Esme thought.

"Let's go and sit in the backyard. The weather seems to be warming up."

Everybody walked outside. Emmett and Jasper were practicing new fighting techniques they had just learned. Rosalie was lying in a hammock, reading a magazine.

Alice grabbed Bella's hand and pulled her to the table.

"Sit." She ordered. Bella obeyed and sat down.

Alice fetched a small black suitcase that was hidden under the table. She placed the suitcase on the table and opened it eagerly. It was full of cosmetic products.

Alice stared at Bella, awaiting an awed reaction that never came. She rolled her eyes.

"What do you think?" my little sister asked excitingly.

Bella continued to stare at the products, and shrugged her shoulders.

"It's a _lot_ of makeup!" she finally said.

I giggled.

"I know, isn't it amazing!" Alice continued.

"I guess."

Alice finally convinced Bella to paint her nails, while they gossiped about classmates.

I checked myself in the mirror and made sure I didn't look completely like a mess. I brushed my hand through my tangled hair and straighten my shirt a little.

I focused on the girl's heartbeat, which was a lot steadier now. It was strange to see her spend time with the family, as if she fit in perfectly. I couldn't believe that she wanted to spend time with us when she knew what we were. I felt bewildered by her actions.

I decided to leave my room and go downstairs. Her sweet blood became more apparent once I reached the living room. I inhaled the familiar scent and let the burn scorch my insides.

I walked up to the piano and sat. I started to play the lullaby I had written while watching Bella sleep.

"What's that?" I heard Bella ask.

"It's Edward."

Her heart skipped a beat and I paused momentarily, worried. Her heart picked up again and seemed to be louder than before. I continued playing.

Later, Esme offered to prepare some food for the girl, who gratefully refused.

"Alice packed the fridge with food nobody would eat except you. So please let me make you something."

I watched Bella's face once again through my mom's mind. She smiled and nodded.

"It would be really nice. Thank you."

Esme entered the house. We both heard Bella whisper to Alice: " Why did you buy food for me? You didn't have to."

Esme came and sat next to me and wrapped her arm around my waist.

"She's so lovely, Edward."

I looked at my mom who was full of hope that I had finally found my happiness in this human girl.

I smiled at her.

_Come and help me make her lunch._

I obeyed and followed Esme to the kitchen. She gave me instructions on what to do. I followed them accurately, having no clue what we were concocting.

When the dish was ready, she coerced me into bringing the food outside.

Bella was sitting by herself at the table, watching my siblings play a sort of ultimate Frisbee. Once she heard the glass door slide open, her eyes turned around and met mine.

Everything around me became still. Even Bella's heart became silent. The intensity shining in her chocolate eyes pulled me closer to her.

I placed the dish in front of her and gave her a half-smile. Her heart started drumming away and I worried I was scaring her. She slightly opened her mouth and I thought she was going to say something. But she closed it again and tore her eyes away from me, down to the dish I just offered her.

I was about to turn around and go back in when my mom reprimanded me.

_Don't be rude. Give the girl some company. _

I sat down diagonally from her, as far away as possible, and started watching the others run around freely at vampire speed.

Bella started to eat.

"Esme, this is delicious. Thank you."

"Don't thank me sweetheart, Edward is the one who cooked."

"Oh. Thank you, Edward."

My whole body fired up at hearing Bella say my name. It triggered so many positive emotions inside of me.

I nodded politely to Bella.

Jasper shot a glance towards me and smiled.

_I guess you're feeling a lot better,_ he joked.

I made believe I didn't hear his comment and continued to watch the others play as Emmett leaped fifteen feet high to catch the Frisbee.

I heard Bella gasp. I glanced in her direction and examined her expression. Her eyes were wide open as she watched Emmett land gracefully.

She peeked at me and quickly looked down at her plate. A sweet blush painted her cheeks.

I continued to look at her, intrigued at what she must be thinking right now. I wondered how she rationalized everything she was witnessing.

She ate a few more bites, looking only down at her plate. When she was done, she placed her fork and knife down, wet her lips and glanced back at me. She was startled to find me still looking at her and promptly looked away.

I should've felt bad for staring at her so persistently. But I felt utterly fascinated by her that I couldn't bring myself to look away.

She nervously chewed her lower lip and furrowed her brows. Slowly, she brought her eyes back to me.

The electricity traveling between the two of us was intense. Her heart was making interesting music that was making me forget everything else around us.

"What?" she asked.

I blinked, momentarily confused with what she was asking me.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she explained.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare." I apologized. "I'm just trying to understand what you're thinking right now."

She blushed profoundly and bit her lower lip once again.

" Forgive me," I quickly apologized again. I was making her feel so uncomfortable. "I don't mean to pry. It's just that I have difficulty understanding that you can calmly be sitting in our backyard knowing what we are."

"It doesn't matter to me what you are."

Her words bothered me. Suddenly the images that Alice had envisioned months ago, those images that made me disappear in order to protect this girl, came back to me vividly. I saw the result of what I could do to her in a microsecond, and anger came over me. I went through hell to save her life, and she didn't care. She consciously decided to put herself in danger by coming to our house.

"You should care," I spit out.

She was taken by surprised by my wrath and glared at me baffled.

" I… I don't understand…" she mumbled, her brow wrinkling.

"Exactly, you don't understand. We are dangerous." I shook my head desperately.

"You…you saved my life. I would've been dead if it weren't for you," she whispered, looking at me intently. She moved her eyes to watch Alice. "Alice saved my life as well," she continued. She turned back to me and leaned forward, as if trying to get closer to me. "I know that you are good people."

I wanted to believe as well. I wanted her to always think that I was good. But for her own sake, I had to let her know the truth. She had to know we were monsters.

"We're not people, Bella," I hissed fiercely.

I watched carefully as her stern face turned away from me, her lips tightly pressed. She blinked a few times and took a big inhale, her fragile hands balled up into fists.

I got up swiftly and went back inside.

_Did you make her cry?_ Alice yelled to me. She was running back to her friend.

I felt miserable. Even worst, I felt completely and utterly horrible. What had I done? All I wanted was for Bella to be happy, and I yelled at her, scared her and made her cry.

I ran upstairs and hid in my room. I crumbled down to the floor and buried my face into my knees.

I was so mad at myself. Why did I keep on messing everything up?

** So? Hate it?Love it? Let me know your thoughts :)**


	12. Chapter 12

_**A short little chapter to hear what Bella thought and felt after seeing Edward again...**_

Bella POV

I felt a twister of emotions building up inside of me, and Edward Cullen was the reason for it.

I'd finally seen him again and now I felt worst that I felt when I was missing him.

Since our encounter at the Cullens, I've felt a heavy weight crushing me down. I would remind myself of the way Edward looked at me with disgust, and I would continually hear his condescending words echoing harshly inside of my head.

I felt tears welling up. My heart shattered. My brain taunted me, repeating over and over that Edward didn't care for me and that he didn't want me to be a part of his life.

My chest tightened so hard that breathing became impossible.

I remembered the first time Alice had mentioned that her brother was back. I'd tried so hard to hide the excitement I was feeling. I'd been so eager to see him again. I had dreamt about that day for so long now.

How foolish I'd been, hoping that such a perfect creature would show interest in a boring little human like me. He was too magnificent to even notice me.

My tears were finally rolling down my cheeks freely.

Ever since my first day in Forks, when I saw him and his family enter the cafeteria, my life had seemed to revolve around Edward. He, and his family, had become the reason I was still sane in this dreadful, rainy town. My heart always remembered the meager seconds when my eyes had met his captivating golden gaze on that very first day. The electrifying shivers that had traveled through my body had made me feel alive for the very first time.

I'd felt completely drawn to him.

I'd wanted to hear his voice, to know everything about him, to get lost in his honey stare forever.

And after the day he saved me, he not only invaded my thoughts but he became part of my dreams. The memory of his touch engraved on my yearning body forever.

I was utterly obsessed with him.

And then he'd disappeared. His absences had been physically affecting me. Like a hole on the inside, I'd felt an unexplainable sense of nostalgia. My very bones were aching from his departure. My heart had shrunk away because somehow, unexplainably, my heart belonged to him. And he'd taken it with him, far away from me.

And I couldn't stop thinking about him. He was so present in my mind, always, that he almost became my best friend without even knowing him. And even after months of not seeing him, I'd felt such a close connection to him. As if we'd been linked through the stars, I'd felt like he held those missing pieces of me wherever he'd been.

And now, I felt as if I lost myself forever.

Edward's total disregard for me at the house and his abrasive rejection to my being near him and his family felt worst than any scars I'd ever endured. It were as if parts of my body were reaped off and thrown away. Burning holes were carved throughout my body. Each molecule, each nerve, each hair was hurting.

I realized now that it had been more than an obsession. Edward had become a part me and I needed him. I needed him to breathe, to exist.

So how could I survive if he didn't want me in his life, not even as a friend?

The imaginary blades reaping me apart were excruciating. I curled up on my bed, wrapping my arms tightly around my chest. I pulled the cover over my face and wished for sleep to engulf me.

I couldn't bear the pain.


	13. Chapter 13

ALICE POV

I slammed the door of my bedroom and paced angrily. How dare Edward tried once more to destruct his chance to happiness. And even worst, how dare he makes my best friend, my future sister, cry.

I saw a vision of my stubborn brother cringing painfully, perched on his tree close to Bella's house. His claws scrapping the wood with anguish.

Why was he such a masochistic dumbass!

I was fuming furiously when I heard light steps halting in front of my bedroom's door.

Slowly, very slowly, the door opened, and the most beautiful face on earth peeked in.

I calmed down without him having to play with my emotions. His eyes alone brought me peace. He sensed that I was calming down and entered. He glided toward me and wrapped his comforting arms around me.

"Give him time to figure things out. He feels scared by the magnitude of his feelings. And he knows his choice will have grave consequences that will affect both his future and the future of the one he loves," Jasper explained in his smooth voice.

The last word he said triggered a wave of relief and excitement in me. I looked up in my husband's warm eyes.

Jasper smiled, happy that I wasn't lost in negative feelings anymore.

"Love!" I exclaimed. "Did you just say that he loves her!"

Jasper nodded, his eyes shining with content. I squealed loudly and jumped in Jasper's arms.

"Finally! I waited way too long for this! And you know how I hate to be patient!"

He rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead.

"But please give him time to adjust. This is a big change. And Edward's been living in a constant routine for a 100 years."

"Okay, okay, I won't rush him anymore!" I promised Jasper to appease him. "I'm just so eager for my brother to finally be happy."

"I know." He said, burning his face in my hair. "We all want him to be happy at last."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and let my face hide in the nook between his broad shoulder and his neck. I inhaled deeply his woodsy scent of delicious freshly cut grass and pine trees, tasting his flavor traveling down my throat.

"You know," I whispered in his ear, "tonight's will be a cloudless night."

He grinned at me.

"A perfect night for stargazing?" he suggested seductively.

I smiled and pressed a soft kiss on his neck. Jasper eagerly turned his face and our lips finally met.

It was indeed a cloudless night. The moon was lighting the forest, painting it a dark golden shine. The constellations were easily traced in the clear sky. A perfect romantic starry night.

Jasper and I were sitting on the top of the mountain, the forest spreading in front of us. The stars shining over us. My back was laid comfortably against his muscular chest. His arms caressing up and down mine, sending me billions of tinkles through my body.

I closed my eyes and allowed my animal senses to feel every touch Jasper gave me, and to smell how he perfumed the outdoor with his succulent aroma, and to notice every tiny reaction his body offered to my own touches.

I loved him more than my own existence.

I intertwined my fingers with his and brought his hands around my waist. I wanted him to hug me tightly. I wanted to get lost in his powerful and caring hold.

He was my universe. He was my everything.

A flash of Edward passed through my mind.

I sighed. "I'm sorry, love. Just give me a minute."

Jasper was about to ask what I meant, when my phone rang. A flash of understanding clouded his lustful eyes as I answered my phone.

"Edward," I said.

"Alice, please tell me why she's sad. I've watched her fall asleep, tears still rolling down her cheeks. I can't stand watching her suffer. I can't," he breathed weakly, unshed tears breaking his voice.

"I need to make her feel better, Alice. Tell me why she's so sad?"

My dead heart squeezed at the thought of Bella crying.

I knew Edward was suffering as well, but my compassion for him was wearing thin. I shook my head desperately.

"Edward, are you really asking me why Bella is sad?" I snapped.

"Yes. I need to know. I need to understand so I can make her feel better."

I sighed. "If you really don't understand what could've made her feel this way, than you are a lot more lost than I thought. Use that pretty brain of yours and stop being such an ass."

Silence filled the intercom.

After a few seconds, Edward spoke again. "Are you inferring that Bella was hurt by my own actions? I'm the one who inflected this much pain on her."

The silence came back. In the background, I heard Jasper whistling softly.

My annoyance at my favorite brother slowly slipped away. I realized that Edward needed support right now. As Jasper said earlier, this was all completely new to him and he was lost and scared.

I waited for Edward to talk again but nothing came.

"Edward?" I called into the phone and waited a little while more, knowing now that he would say something soon.

"Why would she be so affected by what I said? I'm nobody to her." His voice was deep with melancholy.

"Edward, you have seen my visions." I knew without having to see him that he was shaking his head in denial on the other side of the phone. He still refused to accept his future.

"You've noticed the way she looks at you. You've heard the music of her heart when she hears your name and you've listened to her heart scream for you when you're near her."

"It's out of fear," he moaned.

"Edward, that feeling that you have for her, it's reciprocal. She feels it too."

I heard a desperate sigh on the other side of the intercom.

"Even if what you say is right. Now, she hates me," Edward complained.

"There's no way she can hate you, Edward. She's sad because, like you, she doesn't realize that you share her feelings. She thinks that you don't like her." I explained patiently.

"Every time I do something, every time I make a decision, people get hurt. I hate myself more and more. Why do I keep on making the wrong choices?"

"Because you don't listen to me," I chided, a light giggle escaping from my lips.

"So tell me, what should I do now?" his voice still somber with self-loath and sorrow.

I smiled brightly, already seeing the beautiful new visions forming in my head. "You'll come to prom with all of us!"

I heard a growl from the other side of the phone. "Alice, this is a serious matter, what should I do?"

"I am serious. Trust me, it will be perfect and Bella will be happy!"

I felt Jasper's impatience meeting me. "Well, I have to go now. Don't worry, soon everything will be as it's supposed to be. Just follow my lead."

I hung up and swiftly turned to face my Jasper again. He was lying down on his back, his arms twisted under his head. His eyes were closed and he continued to whistle an old Southern tune.

I curled up next to my husband, nestling my head on his undead heart, and wrapping one of my leg over his. Jasper continued whistling, bringing one of his hands to play with my hair. My hand caressed his chest softly.

I remembered the first time I saw him, standing still and cautious across the diner. The muscles of his jaw were tightly flexed, defensive. The scars of battle engraved all over his body. But all I saw were those red eyes. They were deep and beautiful, even with the despair, the tiredness, in them. But I remembered that glint of hope, hope that there would be a way out of misery. And that hope had grown in him when his eyes locked with mine. The whole room seemed to generate hope. And the feeling I got when his eyes met mine. Instantly, we'd shared a deep connection. I'd finally found my home, my destiny, my reason for existing. The warmth and comfort had vibrated in us like butterflies under the sun.

I focused more intensely on these memories, sending waves of my eternal attraction to Jasper.

Jasper's hand momentarily squeezed my hair, his body flexing with desire. His hand started again to brush my hair lovingly, his hand then reaching my face, his fingers caressing my cheeks, leaving behind tingly feelings.

I received a bundle of unconditional adoration exploding through me like magical fireworks. Jasper was filling me with this extraordinary sensation. I felt high on love.

I rolled over to cover his body with mine. His whistling stopped.

I stared at him intently, the desire to feel his body, to feel his touch, was burning. My stone body was melting with warmth.

I grabbed Jasper's face in between my hands, knowing that he would feel my lustful emotions magnified thanks to our physical contact.

He opened his eyes, pitch black with hunger, and growled.

In a flash, he rolled me over so he could be on top and let his body crush against mine. I fiercely grabbed his neck and brought him down to me, even closer, finally closing the small gap that was left.


	14. Chapter 14

BELLA's POV

On Monday, I arrived at school feeling like I hadn't slept for the past three nights.

I felt heavyhearted. I felt completely disoriented. I didn't know what I was supposed to do. I didn't know where I was supposed to go.

I felt lost.

A giddy little vampire skipped toward me in the parking lot. I smiled at the view of my best friend. But I knew my smile didn't reach my eyes.

"Hi Bella!"

"Hi," I mumbled. Her big grin worried me. What did she have plan? I hoped it wasn't another makeover session. I would not sit another 3 hours while she pulled my hair in all directions and swamped my face with all kind of stinky products. "What's going on?"

"Rose and I are going to the mall after school to shop for a dress for prom. Wanna come?"

"I'm not going to prom." I replied. There was no way I would step in a social event that involved any kind of dancing. I wasn't that insane to humiliate myself in front of the whole student body.

Alice just looked at me with her brilliant gaze, a confident knowing gaze. And that made me nervous.

"I am NOT going to prom," I repeated clearly.

She came closer and whispered in my ear. "You forget I'm clairvoyant." She tapped her little head and giggled.

I shook my head. "Nope, there's no way you will convince me to go."

"Fine. I won't. But you have to come with us to the mall anyway."

"I hate shopping."

"But it's with me," she sang, batting her golden eyes. "You always have fun with me!"

I started giggling with her. She had a way to make me forget my worries. She had so much positive energy pouring out of her.

"Ok, ok. I'll come to the mall with you."

"Yay!" she exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

After school, we all gathered in the parking lot. Alice, Rosalie, Angela, Jessica and I were heading to the mall. Everybody kept on talking about the prom, boys, and dresses. The type of conversation that I did not enjoy. I could talk about literature, the world, or history for hours. But when it came to teenage talks, I was speechless. There was nothing intelligible I could say about fashion and even less about boys and dating. I had never been with a boy.

"Guess who asked me to be his date for the prom?" Angela said shyly.

"Eric Yorki!" Alice exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Angela asked.

"I've noticed the way he looks at you," Alice explained.

Angela's face lit up and we all laughed.

"That's great, Angie. You'll have so much fun!" I said to her. I knew she'd had a crush on him for a while. I was so happy he finally realized how great she was.

"And guess who finally asked me out?" Jessica added. "Mike Newton!" She bursted out.

I hadn't told anybody about Mike asking me to go the prom with him. He'd been so arrogant when he approached me. I suppose he was sure I would say yes. It had been a big shocker for him when I said no. I told him I wasn't going to prom anyway. And I informed him how much Jessica cared for him. I guessed he listened.

We were on the escalator, heading towards the mall's cafeteria.

"So Bella, who are you going with to prom?" Jessica asked, a malicious smile on her face.

"I'm not going to prom." I stated.

"Oh Bella, come on. You'll miss all the fun! And we'll all go as a group so it doesn't even matter if you have a date or not."

"I don't like dance events. There's no way I'm venturing to the prom."

Jessica replied to me but I didn't hear what she said because my world momentarily stopped.

He was there, his back turned to me, talking to Jasper and Emmett. Against my will, my heart danced in my chest. No matter how many times I reminded myself that he didn't care about me, my heart refused to listen. It pounded louder at his sight.

I didn't care he despised me. I wanted to see him. I wanted to be near him.

Emmett and Jasper noticed us and grinned widely. Alice and Rosalie mirrored their expressions and glided elegantly toward their loved ones. Jessica, Angela and I followed behind.

I really didn't care that he wanted nothing to do with me because at this exact moment, I felt like I could breathe again. My lungs that had tightened all through the weekend loosened up simply by his presence. Content and relaxed.

Edward turned around and our eyes locked. The intensity, the shivers, the electricity. I tried to control it all. But my body reacted to him regardless of my wish and command.

His superior senses noticed my pathetic behavior. He smirked. I lowered my eyes, utterly embarrassed by my complete foolishness. I felt the blood rush to my cheeks.

"Edward!" Jessica exclaimed. "You're back."

I felt his stare move away from me. I took a deep breath, trying to get my blush to fade.

"Jessica," he responded in his velvet voice. "How are you?"

I looked up and saw him, beautiful him, talking to Jessica who was babbling away about everything that happened in school since he left. He was listening to her, nodding and smiling.

A pang of jealousy surged through me.

Edward's head turned rapidly toward Jasper, who looked at him in silence. Jasper slightly lifted his eyebrows and Edward ever slightly shook his head.

I watched the interaction enfold. I remembered other similar occurrences. Edward looking at Esme in the backyard as if she were talking to him. Alice and Edward silently staring at each other on more than one instances.

I frowned, confused by the meaning behind those nonverbal communications.

Edward glanced toward me, almost as if he were examining me. I felt naked under his gaze and quickly looked at Angela, who was listening to Jessica who was still talking about school gossip.

"Okay boys, it was a nice surprise to see you here, but us girl have a lot to do!" Alice interrupted.

"Do you really have to go now!" Emmett whined, wrapping Rosalie in his arms and kissing her.

"Yes, we do." She replied. "If you want us to look decent for the prom, you better let us go."

Jasper kissed her softly and her face lit up.

"See you later, babe," Rosalie said to Emmett once they were done kissing.

I noticed a quick eye exchange between Alice and Edward before she headed toward the store of her choice. Jessica, Angela and I said bye to the boys as well before turning around to follow Alice and Rosalie.

"Uhm, Bella," Edward called after me. For an instant, I forgot how to breathe. His velvet voice had said my name. I felt lightheaded.

I slowly turned around to see him standing right behind me, his eyes locked on me. I returned his gaze, speechless.

"Could I talk to you for a minute?"

I nodded, still not finding my voice to talk.

"Bella, we'll be inside the store trying dresses. Meet us when you're done." Alice told me, smiling brightly, before leading the girls inside the store.

"Well, we're going to go to GameStop, Ed. See you later." Jasper said.

"See you later, Bella," Emmett added grinning from ear to ear. Edward glared at him before they both left us.

"Bella," Edward started, making my heart to skip a few beats. " I just wanted to apologize for the other day. The way I behaved was unacceptable."

I looked at him, his honey eyes soft like a melted pool of gold. I felt dizzy again and closed my eyes momentarily.

"Are you okay?" He asked. I thought I heard concern in his voice but I knew I was imagining it. And suddenly, I felt angry. He probably apologized because Alice forced him to. I looked back at him ready for a confrontation.

"You don't have to apologize."

"Yes, I do. I made you cry."

I blushed at that reminder. How pitiful I must've appeared to him.

"Well, that wasn't your fault."

His brows furrowed. "My words hurt you. And that was not my intention."

"You can't help how you feel." I mumbled, swallowing tears that begged to come out. "You don't want me near you and your family."

He kept silent, scanning the mall, his eyes distant.

"You're wrong," he hissed. "What I want is for you to not want to be near us."

I looked away as well, leaning over the ramp to look at the people entering the mall and going up the escalator. I felt a warm drop slide down my flushed cheek.

Suddenly, Edward stepped forward and lightly dried my tear away, his frozen finger relieving me from that burning feeling, leaving behind a magical trail of tingles. He was so close I could smell his beautiful fragrance. I inhaled and felt weak in my knees. His face was a few inches away and I could feel the cold generate from his body. My heart sped like madness. I felt like I'd been taken to a different dimension, a different world, where only he and I existed.

When I lifted my eyes up to his, I noticed his eyes turning dark. I examined his features, his smooth white skin suddenly tensed and contorted. His jaw was clenched tightly. His black eyes stuck on me, intense and dangerous.

"Edward," I whispered.

His eyes, still glued on me, softened, the color shifting back to gold. He stepped back a little and relaxed. His eyes still locked with mine.

"And here I am making you cry again."

"It's not your fault," I muttered weakly.

His rigid face broke into a smile. He shook his head, amused.

"So what can I do to make it up to you?" he said playfully.

I didn't know what to think. Did he not dislike me? Did he want to be friend? Or was he just feeling pity for this weak human girl who cried every time he was around?

"Why don't you let me take you to prom?"

"What? No!" I exclaimed, terrified. I already embarrassed myself too many times in front of him, I would not make a fool out of myself in purpose.

"Oh, I'm sure you already have a date, how arrogant of me to think you might be free."

"No, I don't have a date. I... I'm not going to prom."

He looked at me and gave me a crooked smile.

"Bella, would you please let me take you to prom. All your friends will be there and you wouldn't want to miss all the fun."

I felt defenseless against him. His soft honey eyes dazzled me, making me forget who I was. His crooked smile sent goosebumps all over my body, making me feel invincible. His velvet voice, tender and seducing, pronouncing my name with fervor made my body lit into bright fireworks.

I could not deny his plea. I would go anywhere for him. I would do anything for him.

I was irrevocably in love with him.

I sensed his eyes still on me. I looked up at him and smiled instantly, feeling the happiest I'd ever felt. Edward was right here, in front of me, asking me to go to prom with him. No matter if it was due to pity, pressure by his sister, or actual desire, I couldn't resist this incredible feeling bursting through me. Edward was standing here, with me, making me feel alive at last.

"Okay," I whispered.


	15. Chapter 15

EDWARD's POV

My brothers and I had left the mall right after Bella left my side to join the girls. Now, I was behind the wheel of my Volvo, my eyes trained to the horizon. I guessed that my brothers glanced at me, spoke to me, and even teased me mentally. But I didn't hear any of it.

No matter how acute my vampire senses were, I couldn't hear or see anything around me. The only thing that existed was the invisible sparkles tickling my finger. The very finger that had caressed her cheek and that had wiped her tear away.

I had touched her. I had finally touched her. And it had felt better than any of my expectations. I was in heaven.

I couldn't form any rational thought. I couldn't pay attention to anything happening right now. I was lost in the ecstasy of her feel under my fingers. My insides were burning with an intense desire to touch her again and to feel her body heat up under my touch.

Once in my bedroom, I replayed my interaction with Bella over and over. I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Her scent still lingered around me. I brought my hand up to my nose and inhaled again. The flames in my throat fired up and the venom rushed to my mouth. Her scent gave me serenity in the midst of hell. A contradiction that was very hard to comprehend.

Her scent not only called on the worst monster in me, who craved for her alluring blood, but it also recalled my humanity. Around her, I was both the horrendous monster and a simple man in love, who yearned for the girl to return his love.

And no matter how horrible the thirst burnt on the inside, I felt blissful. And for the first time in decades, I was hopeful that my existence could be full of happiness.

The following days dragged on and time seemed to be stuck, not moving at all. It was driving me crazy to have to wait for prom night to arrive. I needed to be with Bella again. And even though I still visited her secretly at night, I wanted to feel her eyes on me, to hear her erratic heartbeats, and to hear her soft voice.

I wasn't the only one counting the seconds to the prom. Alice was a bubble of excitement, utterly impatient for the big day to arrive. She talked endlessly about dresses, suits, hairstyles, limo rental, and flowers. And of course, she reminded me countless times that I had to listen to her and do whatever she would tell me to do. And, even though I had lost trust in my own decision-making when it came to Bella, I was very wary to follow Alice's advices.

The day finally arrived. Alice kicked everybody out of the house, except for Rosalie. Bella and Angela were coming over and they were all going to get ready together.

During all her days of planning, Alice never let an image slip form her mind. She was hiding any visions of what Bella would look like at prom and she didn't give me any clue to how the evening would enfold.

But she promised it would be great. And I had to trust her.

Jasper, Emmett and I went for a quick hunt. Jasper and I were both anxious about the evening event, both for different reasons. Jasper hated socializing with humans because of his difficulty to cope with his thirst. And I was completely nervous about what would happen with Bella and the ratifications that any actions would have on the future.

"So tonight's the night, huh?" Emmett teased me once we were done feeding.

I rolled my eyes and grabbed the two dead deer that I had just drained to bury them.

_You do seem impatient for tonight to happen, _Jasper chided silently.

"Uptighty old-soul vampire Edward is going to experience the typical human high school dream!" Emmett sang.

I leaped toward Emmett and tackled him. Jasper gladly jumped in and before we knew it, the three of us were chasing each other and wrestling like little kids. By time we were heading back home, we were laughing wholeheartedly and were a complete mess, full of dirt and ripped clothes.

As soon as I opened the door, Bella's floral fragrance met me. I inhaled deeply and welcomed the flames.

_Do not come near my room, Edward! You cannot see her until she's completely ready, _Alice ordered.

I sighed, frustrated that I still had to wait longer. I decided to take a shower before getting dressed to busy myself. I scanned the girls' minds to get some information about what to look forward to. Rosalie's mind was fixated on her plans with Emmett for later tonight and I quickly focused on Angela's more innocent thoughts. Angela's thoughts were scattered, feeling unsure about her looks compared to Alice and Rosalie's beauties, worrying about what she would talk about with Eric, and simply feeling eager to have fun. Looking through her mind, I unfortunately only saw her own reflection and Rosalie's. Alice and Bella were not there.

For the billionth time, I cursed the universe for the silence of Bella's mind.

_Edward, stop spying! You won't find anything here. Go and get ready. We're leaving in an hour, _Alice thought.

I giggled at Alice's malice and stripped down before stepping into my shower. Bella's sweet scent followed me to the bathroom and the warmth of the hot water dripping over me increased my desire to me near Bella. I was suddenly feeling lustful. An unattainable wish to have Bella here, in the shower, with me overpowered me. I closed my eyes and let the fantasy enfold a little longer before stepping out of the shower.

I glanced at myself in the mirror and noticed my fierce black eyes. The lust had overshadowed my bright golden gaze. I shook my head, trying to regain control, and opened the windows wide to lessen her alluring scent. I didn't want to frighten Bella with my hungry glare, even though I still, and always, would feel the urge to warn her that I was bad for her. I had this need for her to protect herself against me, but still dreamed that she would only see the good in me.

I delicately took the suit that Alice had purchased for me and put it on. I stared at my own reflection: elegant, ageless, and so apparently non-human. I focused on the silence of my chest; heartless. I couldn't comprehend the reality that I fell in love with this amazing, pure, human being. I suddenly felt fragile in the face of tonight's event. Under the unbreakable shell of a vampire, I was becoming a mere human; nervous, hopeful, and completely insecure about myself.

I so desperately wanted Bella to choose to be with me.

BELLA's POV

Angela and I hadn't been prepared for the attention that we received at the Cullens. Alice and Rosalie took us in charge and transformed us into elegant ladies for hours. I closed my eyes through the hell of the make-over.

Instead, I pictured Edward. Edward saying my name. Edward smiling at me. Edward pressing his finger gently on my cheek to wipe away my single tear.

" Bella, stop smearing the make-up all over," Alice hissed.

I opened my eyes, realizing that I had unconsciously brought my finger up to the very cheek that Edward had touched.

"Sorry, Alice," I apologized, placing my hands safely on my lap and closing my eyes again.

I thought of what would happen later and my stomach twisted into big knots. It was so ridiculous of me to attend the prom with Edward. Everybody would question what forced him, the most perfect boy in the school, to come with me to prom. We all knew that it didn't make sense.

"Alice," I timidly questioned.

"Yeah?" She answered absent-mindedly, utterly focused on my hair.

"Did you tell Edward to ask me to prom?"

"Bella," she said seriously, "he asked you because he wanted to."

I tried to shake my head but Alice's strong hands were already holding my head tightly, stopping me from moving.

"He doesn't like me."

"Well I could see why you would think that, but I assure you that it's not true." She reassured me.

I frowned, not able to believe her words.

"My brother is a very difficult character to understand. But all I can tell you is that if you allowed him to explain himself, he would let you know that he never intended to make you feel unwanted." She smiled brightly at our reflection in the mirror and appraised her work. "How could anybody not like you, Bella, you are amazing."

I rolled my eyes and tried to convince myself that Alice was right. I wanted so badly to believe that Edward actually wanted to take me to prom and that he liked me.

Alice flashed out of the bathroom and came back in a blink, carrying a blue dress.

"Put it on. I'll go and change as well. The limousine will be here in twenty minutes."

Once Alice was gone, I stripped down and slipped the dress on. As soon as I saw the dress on me, I recognized it. It was the dress from the magazine, that first time Alice talked to me. I remember her addressing me for the first time, saying that the dress was perfect for me. I couldn't believe she already knew then, that I would be wearing this dress one day.

Alice stepped back in and my jaw dropped. She looked even more beautiful than usual.

"Alice, you look amazing!" I exclaimed.

She grinned and skipped to me. "You look spectacular, Bella. I knew this dress would be perfect for you!"

At that moment, Angela and Rosalie joined us, both looking fabulous as well. Even forced into a dress, my face covered with itchy products, I felt happy and excited.

Angela, Alice and I giggled at our anticipation for tonight's party and hugged eachother after approving of eachother's appearances. Rosalie rolled her eyes.

"I can't stand the lack of testosterone in this room. I'm going downstairs to join the boys."

My heart skipped a beat at the realization that Edward was here, a few steps away from me. I felt eager and anxious to see him.

At that instant, the bell rang.

"It's Eric. We should all go down."

Rosalie, followed by an eager Angela, went down the stairs. Alice glanced my way, twinkles in her eyes, before following them. Apprehensively, I went downstairs as well.

I felt his stare before I saw him. My heart drummed away and hoped that none of the vampires could hear it. I scanned the room. Rosalie was sitting on Emmett's lap. Eric was standing next to Angela, both looking slightly awkward. Jasper had his arm lovingly wrapped around Alice's tiny waist. And then I saw him, leaning against the opposite wall, looking straight at me, unblinking. He looked breathtaking in his black suit. My eyes locked with his, my heart beating loudly in my ears, completely forgetting to breathe. I felt weak in my knees and almost lost balance.

A honk from outside tore me out of my trance.

"The limo is here! Let's go!" Alice expressed happily.

The three couples rushed outside. I took a deep breath before I could join them. Edward approached me cautiously and gave me his irresistible half-smile.

"Hi, Bella," he said in his velvet voice, "you look beautiful."

I blushed profoundly and noticed Edward breathe in deeply, smiling wider. Then, he offered me his arm.

"Shall we join the rest of the group?"

I weakly smiled back and hooked my arm in his.

Every inch of my body that touched his quivered with delight, bliss running through my veins. He barely pressed his arm against mine, but the mixture of his coldness with my warmth created incredible electricity that flickered through my whole body.

I knew then that prom would not be as dreadful as I had feared. Being with Edward would make it all worth it, even if it were only for one evening.

**Thanks for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

BELLA's POV

We arrived at the prom and settled at our table. A lot of students were already there, taking pictures or talking in big groups. Everybody was excited and laughter mixed in with the loud music. I ignored the big space next to the deejay, where a few people were already dancing and swaying happily.

Lauren and Jessica hurried towards us, grinning widely.

"Hi," they both exclaimed at the same time.

We all greeted them with enthusiasm as well. And then their eyes fell on me and I felt the questioning stares I had been expecting.

"Bella, you came!" Jessica stated with an accusative tone.

"Humm, yes," I mumbled.

"I begged her to join the party," Edward interrupted, rescuing me from an awkward explanation.

Lauren and Jessica's faces fell, a frown replacing their grins.

"That's nice of you. We're happy Bella ended up coming." Lauren said with no honesty.

"This wouldn't be any fun without Bella," Alice added, a huge smile on her face.

"I agree," Edward whispered in my ear, his cool breath enveloping me. Goosebumps erupted all over my body, not because I was cold but because his nearness gave me wonderful thrills. My heart was once again racing uncontrollably. My eyes focused on the girls standing in front of us, not daring to look to my side. I couldn't look at his stunning face without melting away. I would lose my mind entirely if my eyes met his.

His whispers were enough to propel me to nirvana.

Jessica and Lauren looked around uncomfortably. Rosalie exhaled loudly, expressing her boredom, and grabbed Emmett's hand.

"Let's dance." She stated. Emmett obliged and led her to the dance floor.

"What a great idea! Come on Jaz, let's go." Alice said.

Suddenly, everybody left the table to dance except for Edward and me. I felt nervous being alone with him. I bit my lip and glanced up to him. His eyes were on me, soft and curious. His eyes were lighter than ever, like to bright suns, and they pulled me in, making me forget where I was or why I should feel nervous.

"I suppose I shouldn't invite you to dance."

I shook my head vigorously. He laughed. His velvet voice vibrated through my skin like sweet music.

I realized I'd never heard him laugh before.

"Alice warned me you didn't like to dance."

His head suddenly snapped to the left and his eyes glared at Mike. A low growl escaped his mouth.

"Why is Mike so angry at you?" Edward muttered, his eyes still stuck on Mike. I looked over to Mike and noticed his own glare straight at me.

_oops! He did look mad._

"How do you know he's angry at me?" I confronted, facing Edward. His eyes returned to me. Silence filled the space between us.

Edward momentarily glanced toward Alice and slightly frowned before facing me once again.

And then, it all came clear to me. All those inexplicable eye exchanges, all those silent interactions that I'd witnessed, they suddenly made sense.

Edward was a mind-reader.

My eyes grew wide with embarrassment. All those thoughts I'd had about Edward. Oh my god! He must've heard all my wishes, all my foolish desires toward him. Oh no!

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked, concerned.

_Can you hear my thoughts, _I mentally asked, looking at him for a reaction. _Please let me know if you can hear me. _His brows furrowed and his eyes searched for an explanation to my sudden panic.

He couldn't hear me. I let out a sigh of relief.

"What…What just happened?" He asked.

I shook my head to dismiss my ridiculous overreaction.

"For a second, I…I thought you could read minds." I sheepishly admitted.

He burst out laughing and I felt my face flush. He admired my embarrassment paint my face red.

"Well, you're right. I can read minds. All except one." He said, pointing a finger to me.

"Oh," I said, bewildered.

"Right before, were you trying to talk to me mentally?" He asked.

I nodded, chewing on my lower lip, and his laugh continued.

"What so funny?" I mumbled.

He stared at me intently, suddenly serious.

"How I wish I could hear your thoughts, Bella," he admitted with fervor. His intensity took me by surprise. His voice pulsed through me like a series of fireworks.

"I long to know everything about you." He whispered, leaning closer to me. His proximity ignited my very core. My breath became heavy. I was hyperventilating.

Our bodies were mere inches away. I dreamt for him to close the gap and kiss me.

He stayed still, so close to me, and closed his eyes. He inhaled deeply once, before retreating back. I sighed quietly, full of disappointment. My body ached to touch him, but I didn't reach out for him. I drew back as well and perused the room, ignoring the feeling of rejection.

"Bella, would you please do me the honor of one dance. I promise I will not allow you to fall or trip," he asked. "I will be there for you," he added with passion. My body quivered at his words, at his promise.

Dancing was not something I did. But Edward made me feel safe and the nervousness I was expecting never came. I fully trusted Edward to take care of me.

I smiled and nodded. He smiled back, content.

He took my hand in his and led me to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist, lifting me slightly off of the ground, and danced. I placed my arms around his neck and allowed him to twirl me around.

In his arms, I felt high on happiness.

When the music stopped, he slowly, maybe even reluctantly, put me down. Without thinking, I tightened my grip around his neck. I couldn't let him go.

"One more dance, please," I whispered.

His smile grew even bigger and he pulled me closer to him before starting to swirl me around the dance floor again. I pressed my head against his fitted chest and let him lead me wherever he wanted.

"We can have as many dances as you wish," he whispered back, his hand delicately rubbing my back, his breath caressing down my neck.

I closed my eyes and allowed this amazing feeling of bliss take over my body.

**I hope you liked it! Don't forget to review.**

**We're getting to the end. I think there'll be 3 more chapters...  
**


	17. Chapter 17

EDWARD's POV

Gravity alone was keeping my body on Earth, but my mind was leaping up to the stars with joy. I was holding in my arms the most precious thing in this universe. I was high on happiness.

Her strong heartbeats pulsed through my body, vibrating in my chest as if my own heart had been revived from Bella's magical touches. Her warmth fired through my core, awakening every particles that had been left as dead for decades.

I heard the high squeals of Alice, the mental high-fives of Emmett, the echo of my own bliss through Jasper, and the reserved contentment of Rosalie.

But I didn't dwell on my family. My attention was drawn to one person and one person only. My reason for existing was clenching as strongly as she could to me, not wanting to be separated from me.

This was the luckiest and most wonderful day of my very long journey.

When the music stopped for good and the lights of the gymnasium were turned back on, I wanted to plead everybody to stay and make this night last forever. I didn't want it to end. I didn't want to put Bella down and retreat from her warmth.

"I think we should head out," Jasper tried, conscious that I didn't want to move.

Bella freed my neck from her soft arms and pulled away from me. The cold of a freezing hell stormed through me. I was already missing her and she was only millimeters away from me. I instinctively wrapped my arm around her fragile waist and brought her back against my side. Her heart skipped a beat by surprise before she relaxed in my hold and pressed her body closer.

Alice giggled brightly, holding the hand of a smiling Jasper.

"Let's go home," Alice said, arching an eyebrow at me discretely.

The images I saw in her little head surprised me, and relief washed through me. In the vision, I was with Bella all night long.

We all stepped outside and settled in our limousine. We first stopped at Angela's place. Eric got off as well, saying the he lived only two houses away from hers and that he could walk there.

From Alice's vision, I knew that Eric was planning on ending the night on a high note, gently kissing his new girlfriend before saying goodnight.

Bella's head was feeling heavier on my shoulder and her breath, tickling my neck, was becoming even.

_She's falling asleep, _Alice thought.

I awkwardly peeked sideways at Bella without moving my shoulder. I didn't want to wake her up. I watched her angelic face peacefully slip into the world of dreams.

I laughed at the irony of it all. My siblings looked at me with amused stares.

"How ironic this is! She seems the most peaceful I've ever seen her, and she's trapped in a car with five vampires."

"She's a badass," Emmett boomed.

_Or she's extremely stupid,_ Rosalie added mentally.

I smiled. It was none of these reasons. It was because we were together, finally. And it didn't matter that she was human and I was a vampire. We belonged together.

We reached her house and the limo stopped again. I delicately nudged her head a little to wake her up. She babbled something that none of us, even with higher hearing, could decipher before falling back asleep.

I wrapped one arm around her back and slipped the other under her legs and carried her up to the front of her house. I signaled to my family that they could go and the limo pulled away from the driveway.

I slowly let go of Bella's legs and held her upright.

"Bella," I whispered in her ears. "Bella, you're home"

"Mmmmm", she responded.

Then, realization hit her, and her eyes shot open and her heart sped up. She straightened up clumsily and looked up at me.

"I fell asleep," she stated.

I nodded, unable to resist smiling widely. She bit her lip, looking up to the driveway.

"They left you here? How are you gonna go home?" She asked.

"I'll run home. It's faster than driving in a limo."

"Oh," she gasped. Her eyes widened even more at my honest answer. Her eyes searched my gaze once again, and smiled back at me, as if grateful that I was genuinely candid with her and allowed her to be in on my secret.

When her eyes left mine to search for her keys, I instantly felt insecure and vulnerable. Her eyes were the only portal I had to her silent mind. I wanted to keep on admiring the shine and sparkles brightening her deep chocolate eyes. They gave me hope that she might return my feelings, even if they couldn't possibly be as intense and strong as my own vampire emotions.

She found her keys and opened the door, and slightly moved toward it before turning back to me, her heart accelerating.

Her eyes locked with my fervent stare. I noticed the beam of happiness in her gaze.

"Thanks, Edward," she said. "It…It was the best night I ever had," she added, her blood rushing to her cheeks.

I loved her blush. I inhaled deeply while I brought my hand up to her and carefully stroke her cheek. Her cheeks warmed up even more and the red became deeper.

"As it was for me, Bella," I said back. "Thank you for allowing me to take you to the prom. I will treasure this evening forever."

She gasped as her eyes bore into mine with electricity.

"Good night, Bella," I reluctantly said after a while. I stepped back, feeling my pull to her rip through my chest at our separation.

"No!" Bella exclaimed suddenly. She covered her mouth, surprised by her own outburst, and stared at me with embarrassment.

Instantly, I was at her side, my hands wrapping hers with adoration.

"I won't leave if you don't want me to," I promised.

She shook her head anxiously. " I…I want you to stay."

"I will."

She smiled, the apprehension in her eyes disappearing as she took a deep breath. She reached for my hand and pulled me inside her house. And for the first time, I entered the Swan residence. I memorized everything in the living room, from her dad's police equipments and fishing gears, to the few pictures of Bella as a baby and a little princess. We walked quietly upstairs, her dad's snores and Bella's erratic heartbeats the only sound in the house, and I followed her to her bedroom.

She stood nervously in the middle of her room, still holding my hand tightly.

"Well this is my bedroom," she whispered. "Make yourself comfortable. I'm…I'm going to change."

She grabbed her pj's and headed to the bathroom.

I listened to Bella undressing in the bathroom, her heart echoing musically against the marble. I looked around her bedroom. I had already seen and examined every corner of this room from the window. But this time, I was inside, and I had been invited to stay. It changed everything.

I inhaled the exceeding scent of Bella and the persistent burn in my throat blazed painfully. The doubt that I shouldn't be here, near her, resurged. In the limo, with Bella sleeping in my arms, I had felt complete and had been more than certain that we belonged together. But, now, I felt the monster in me stir with excitement, and with hunger. The monster was happy to be alone with her, without witnesses, engulfed with the sweetest and most tasty scent in the world.

It was too dangerous. I shouldn't be here, and yet I couldn't leave.

Everything smelled like her in this small room. It was full of treasures that taught me more about the girl I loved. The books she read, the music she listened to, the pictures of her mom that she missed, schoolwork orderly piled on her desk, her outdated computer.

I heard the shower turn off. Bella would come back to me soon. I settled on the rocking chair near the window, breathing the cool air that the forest brought over.

As soon as she entered, my doubts washed away. The perfect smile that spread on her face when she finally looked at me, the sound of her jumping heart, the glitter that danced in her eyes. These were all proofs that we needed each other in order to be happy.

The monster in me nestled deeper inside and allowed the new man in me to awaken. And the man in me was just as affected by her presence. New sensations lit in me when I watched her glossy skin, covered only by a tiny baby blue tank top and loose grey sweatpants. Her wet hair cascading down her shoulders were perfuming the room with strawberries.

She blushed at my obvious stares and settled in bed. She pulled the cover over her body while still, and always, looking at me. She gently patted the empty space next to her. She was shy but strong-minded.

I brushed my hand through my hair before cautiously walking toward her. I sat next to her, a small distance away, and leaned my back against the wall.

She tried to hide a yawn and I smiled.

"You need to sleep," I said quietly.

"I don't want to." She answered stubbornly.

"You can barely keep your eyes open," I teased.

"How many proms have you gone to?" She asked instantly, ignoring me. I rejoiced that Bella didn't want to sleep because she wanted to be with me and to talk with me. I realized that she wanted to know me as much as I wanted to know her.

"Many, but none worth remembering. Except this one." I truthfully answered.

Her heart sped a little but she continued her questioning.

"Where did you learn how to dance?"

"I learned many different types of dance styles through time. But I first learned the love of dancing and music at home, with my mom. She loved to dance."

She smiled brightly.

"Your mom," she thought out loud. "Do you remember her?"

"Vaguely… I have glimpses of memories but they're all faded."

"Where were you born," she continued the interrogation.

"In Chicago."

"When?"

"Are you tricking me into telling you my age?"

"Maybe," she giggled. Her laugh shot heavenly tingles throughout my body.

She yawned again.

"Now it's really time to sleep," I stated.

She pouted before another yawn came over her.

I turned the bedside light off.

"Edward?" she timidly whispered, her head nestled on her pillow, her eyes already shut. "Could you… sing to me? or tell me a story?"

Without hesitation, I started humming the lullaby I wrote for her, confessing through music all of my hopes and dreams as well as all of my insecurities and fears. In seconds, Bella was sleeping profoundly, her features completely relaxed. She was so beautiful.

**YAY! This chapter made me smile. I hope it made you happy as well :-)**

**Please, pretty please, let me know what you think. I love hearing from you, all of you! So REVIEW!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for taking longer than usual to update... Thanks for being patient :)**

**By the way, I did say before that there were 3 chapters left but I might add some more... but we are still getting close to the end...**

BELLA's POV

I felt the sun shining brightly against my closed eyelids. I turned around and pressed my forearms on top of my eyes to block the light. I still wanted to sleep. I kept my eyes shut and remembered my dream.

Edward.

Nothing else mattered in my dream except that I was with him. And that he wanted to be with me too. His reassuring arms pulling me close to him. His long fingers caressing my back. His cool, tempting breath on my ear and neck, triggering amazing shivers down my spine. My whole body lighter than ever because he was holding me up, close to him. so close. And we were dancing. Yes, I had dreamt of me dancing and it wasn't a nightmare. It was the most perfect, most beautiful dream I could ever imagine.

"Bella? Are you still sleeping?" I heard the voice break through my thoughts. That voice from my dream. A velvet, smooth, endearing sound that seemed too real...

was it not a dream?

I panicked, my heart pouncing hard against my chest. Did I really dance, with this perfect creature, in front of the whole school? Had it all been real? Did I actually beg Edward to stay with me while I slept? Did I actually foolishly ask him to sing me to sleep?

I felt my cheeks burn.

And then, I felt that magical touch. The only touch that could make my head spin with joy, that made my body shiver with desire, that made me feel alive.

Edward softly caressed my cheek with his thumb before pulling some of my hair back behind my ear.

Instinctively, without even knowing what I was doing, I turned my face toward the hand I could feel so close to me, only barely touching me. I found it, my eyes still closed, and I pressed my lips to it. Softy. Shyly. And I could almost taste his sweet fragrance. His skin so cold and firm, and yet so smooth and tender.

I heard his shaky breath intake, his hand froze under my lips.

I quickly pulled away, embarrassed by my actions. I hated my impulses. And I hated even more that I couldn't control them. I might be in love with Edward and even though it felt like heaven to me to press my lips to his skin, I knew Edward didn't see it that way.

And then I felt my blush increase from my stupid, irrational actions.

I opened my eyes to meet two deep, black, orbs staring at me. My body froze, my eyes utterly locked into his. I couldn't move. It seemed like hours, both of us in my bed, unmoving, staring intensely at each other.

I was scared. I was excited. I wanted him.

But I didn't do anything. I just waited.

And then, he blinked and like that, in one simple gesture, he ended the electrifying current that connected us. His gaze moved to the window. I felt my body relax and realized I had been holding my breath the whole time. I observed his beautiful profile, the straight lines and sharp angles of his mesmerizing, perfect face. He seemed to regain control over himself, the line of his jaw softened, his dark eyes turning back to smooth honey.

"You stayed," I whispered, half hoping that he wouldn't hear my foolish statement.

The corner of his mouth lifted up into the cutest crooked smile and his eyes met mine once again. His golden eyes dancing like two bright stars.

"Of course I stayed."

I felt the yearning again. If only he would bend down. If only I would dare to reach up. If only...

He cleared his throat and got up swiftly, brushing his hand into his hair. His sudden departure was hurting me. I felt actual pain in my stomach and my chest as if something tore inside of me.

As if I needed him close to me.

I was losing my mind over this guy.

I saw him smiling discreetly and came back a little closer. But not close enough. He kneeled at the edge of my bed, his head now leveled with mine.

"Bella," he called softly. I loved the way he said my name, like it was something precious. And as always, my body reacted to it. " Do you have plans for today?"

I tried to think. What day was it? Did I have anything to do? My mind was full of Edward and I couldn't remember anything. And to be honest, it didn't matter. I would clear any schedule if he wanted to spend more time with me.

I shook my head.

"I was wondering if," he started before stopping, hesitating. He looked at me, as if studying me, before he continued. "I was wondering if you wanted to spend the day with me. There's a place I would like to show you."

I stared at him, dumbstruck. He wasted hours of doing nothing next to me in bed. He already took me to the prom to apologize for making me cry. And now, he wanted more time with me.

I felt my stomach making flips with anticipation, my heart jumping loudly with joy.

"Bella?" He questioned, one of his eyebrows rising up. "Would you like to come with me?"

I nodded fast, too fast, my hair bouncing all over my face. "Yes."

He smiled wider. "I'll let you get ready. I'll go home and will pick you up in an hour? Is that enough time?"

It was too much time. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want him to get back to the real world and then regain sanity. I knew that if he thought it through, or if he talked to anybody else, he would realize that he was too perfect for me.

As soon as he left, the room seemed darker, as if the sun disappeared with him. I quickly got up and went downstairs to fix myself a quick breakfast. After eating, just a little, since my stomach was clenched so tight with nerves and anticipation for actually feeling hungry, I went back upstairs and took a shower. The warmth of the water calmed me a little. But I couldn't enjoy it because I was too eager for time to pass.

When I got back to my room, I still had thirty minutes before he would be back. Thirty minutes before my world would shine brightly again.

I wasn't sure where he was taking me so I decided to dress casually, still taking a long time to choose what to wear. I settled for a simple, but still somewhat tight, blue t-shirt and my faded black jeans and converse. Today was a warm day. Summer was almost here, and even in Forks, the sun was out today. The clouds were scarce.

It was almost time. I walked back downstairs and wrote a note to Charlie, who was working this Saturday, to let him know I would be out for the day with friends. There was no need to be specific.

Exactly one hour later, there was a knock on the door. My heart jumped and my breath became shaky. My nerves were all over the place.

I ran to the door and opened it, anxious to see Edward again.

And then, everything was back to its intended place. Everything suddenly made sense and everything felt perfect. My nerves disappeared, my heart got stronger, my limbs got looser, and my face stretched into the happiest grin possible.

I felt complete.

I looked into the eyes of Edward.

"Hi."

"Hi again," he teased. "You're ready?"

"Yes, let's go." I said, closing the door behind me.

He walked close to me, leading me to his Volvo. He opened the passenger's door for me before flashing over to the driver's seat.

"So, where are we heading to?" I questioned once we were on the road.

He shook his head. "I'm not telling you."

**Don't forget to give me some love if you enjoyed reading this! Reviews make me want to update faster!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did! It was sooooo much fun to write it!**

EDWARD's POV

I drove slower than usual, noticing that Bella tensed every time I sped up. I glanced at her from the corner of my eyes. She was staring out of the window, her chest moving up and down a little too fast. I didn't linger too long on her chest, covered by an adorable blue t-shirt. She chose blue, as if she knew how that color, _my_ favorite color, flattered her complexion perfectly.

She was beautiful.

I inhaled the sweet freesia scent perfuming the car. Instantly, the venom rushed to my mouth, my throat begging to be satiated.

I cursed the monster in me. I had hoped that the amazing, idyllic, full night that I spent by her side would've made me more resilient to her scent.

I wanted to be immune to it. To not have to constantly battle against the monster and to not have to fear that I could hurt the most precious thing in my heart.

I wanted to be able to love Bella without restraint. I wanted to hold her hand without need for calculation. I wanted to hug her without holding my breath. I wanted to take her for a walk without fear that she might never come back home.

I wanted to be like Eric Yorkie on prom's night, walking the girl you loved home and kissing her goodnight.

My grip on the wheel tightened at the thought, my fantasies from last night resurging to the surface.

Thankfully, we were reaching destination. I shook off the thoughts of her warm lips against mine, and made the right turn to the forest.

Bella's heart accelerated a little.

I parked the car and cut the engine off.

"We're here," I stated.

I leaped out of the car and hurried to the other side to open Bella's door. I reached for her hand and as soon as our skins touched, I felt the knot in my gut release a little. My body was craving to touch her. Her warmth comforted me, filled me up with peace.

She was my home.

She glanced around nervously, holding on to me with all her strength. If it weren't for her tight grip on me, I would've assumed she was scared to be alone with me. Because that would make sense.

"This is…where you wanted to take me?"

I chuckled at her disappointment.

"Not exactly. We have to hike up first."

I heard the panic in her heart.

I held her hand firmly, squeezing it a little to reassure her. "I'm here with you. I won't allow anything to happen to you, I promise."

Her eyes lost themselves into mine. I was afraid that my voice betrayed me, scaring her away with the intensity and magnitude of my promise. We barely knew each other. What would she think if she knew how deeply I already loved her. What would she say if she was aware of how my insides had shifted, permanently, in a weird vampire kind of way, making her my soul mate for the rest of eternity.

Her eyes liquefied like smooth chocolate syrup. And I saw the trust and gratitude and… and something else I couldn't describe in them. I felt a strong desire to wrap my arms around her and pull her close to me. But I restrained myself.

We walked through the forest at a very slow human pace. We didn't talk. I focused my attention on the part of my skin that was in contact with her hand. The heat that radiated into my dead body. The pleasurable tingles that fizzed under my skin wherever she touched. The curves of her hand. The pulse that I could feel vibrate under her delicate skin.

And then I heard her breath getting heavier. She started tripping over little twigs more and more. I knew she was getting tired.

We were almost there and I wanted her to see the meadow when the sun was bright.

I wanted to carry her and run up. We would be there in seconds, but I was nervous. Nervous of her reaction if I dared to suggest it. And also nervous of how I would react, to have her completely in my hold, with total control.

The knot in my gut got tighter at the thought of her in my arms. Knowing how a single hand of hers could already produce so much pleasure in me, I couldn't imagine the sensation of her whole body touching mine. Both the monster and the man in me stirred with desire. But I brushed the idea away and continued to lead Bella uphill, carrying as much of her weight as possible while holding her hand, placing my other hand under her forearm for more support.

And finally, I saw the opening a few feet away. The sun was breaking through the open passage to lighten the path. A few minutes later, Bella noticed too, and she sped, excited to reach destination.

I was anxious to show her my meadow. It was my safe haven and I hoped she would like it.

It was strange how much I wanted her to see the meadow. It had been the one place I had to myself. The one place to be alone, in peace. I never had wanted anybody to come here. My family knew about this place but understood that they were not welcomed. I cherished this place, the silence and the rare privacy it offered.

And since I met Bella, all I wanted was for her to be here with me. I wanted to share this space with her.

I halted at the edge of the clearing, and Bella continued walking, only stopping when our arms were stretched out completely in between us, our fingers still intertwined together.

She looked back at me, her sparkling eyes wide with awe.

"It's… it's beautiful," she whispered, as if to not disturb nature.

No. _She_ was beautiful. Breathtaking. Magnificent.

This place, which used to be my perfect sanctuary, suddenly seemed so pale in contrast to Bella. It was as if the sun was only shining on her, bringing a radiant glow to her.

Instantly, I understood why I had wanted her here. She belonged here. She was everything this place had ever symbolized for me. Peace. Beauty. Warmth. Comfort.

She was my sanctuary. She was my haven.

She was where I belonged.

I smiled at her and she beamed, pressing me to move forward. We found ourselves in the middle of the meadow. The sun was right above us and I felt Bella's eyes observing the reflection of the light on my skin. I sat down on the grass and pulled Bella's arm lightly to invite her to sit across from me.

We sat there, in silence, facing each other, both studying the other one. I noticed the way the wind traveled through her silky hair. The way her dilated pupils caught the light of my supernatural glow. The way her cheeks turned red when she glanced up and noticed me mesmerized by her beauty.

"Edward?"

My body reacted warmly to her voice. I brought my gaze back to her face, letting her know I was listening.

"Why did you leave?" Her voice was so soft.

I knew immediately what she was referring to. She wanted to know why I disappeared the day after saving her life. She knew that the excuse my family gave to the school was a lie. She wanted the truth.

" I… I needed to get away…" I stumbled, wanting to express the positive ways she had affected me, but wanting to hide how evil my instincts could be. And then I thought of the visions that triggered my decision to leave. But I couldn't tell her of Alice's premonition.

"You left because of me." It was supposed to be a question, but it came out as a statement. I was surprised she knew that she was the reason for my leaving. Did she know that she was the reason for any of my actions? Did she understand that she was my reason for existing?

I nodded, slowly.

"I thought I wouldn't be able to be around you." I could see the hurt in her eyes, but she kept her eyes locked into mine. "I…I was afraid of what could happen if I stayed." My jaw clenched at the thought.

Her brows scrunched up. "W-why?"

"You…you affect me in many ways, Bella." I confessed, my eyes boring into hers, hoping to convey the love and affection I have for her. " You…you changed me. Forever."

She studied me, her eyes piercing into my core.

"so why…why did you leave?"

"To protect you."

Her brows wrinkled up again. "From what?"

"From me."

She stared longer, confused. And then she shook her head fervently. I sensed my own brows crunching up.

"You would never hurt me, Edward!" She exclaimed, her voice suddenly loud and clear and full of certainty. The trust and passion took me by surprise.

"You don't know that," I refuted. " Bella, when I said that you affect me, in many ways, I was referring to the vampire in me. I…I've never wanted any blood as much as I want yours."

I waited for the screaming. I waited for her to run away. But it never came.

"So why am I still here?"

What? Was she asking why I hadn't killed her yet? I frowned deeper, my jaw tight, my fists clenched.

"Because the mere thought of hurting you is unbearable. Because I would rather die than to ever hurt you. Because killing you would mean killing myself. Because you're my everything. Because I love you." I hissed, anguish frosting every syllable, not even realizing until too late that I had completely, and utterly, confessed my truest feelings to her.

I noticed how quick and loud Bella's heart was beating. Her breathing was huskier than earlier. And I felt the intensity of her eyes on me. These pure, heavenly eyes that I didn't dare to look at because I knew I would find disgust and fear in them.

I saw her hands twitch, and then shyly move forward until they hovered on top of my arms. I could already feel the heat coming from her body. Cautiously, she lowered her hands to touch me. I felt a pleasant jolt at her contact. She wrapped her small hands around my tight fists and tried to move my stone fingers, to loosen their firm clench.

Surprised by her actions, I finally moved my gaze to her face. They were so much brighter and yet so much darker than ever. I lost myself in their depth and beauty.

Her hands became more demanding, caressing her fingers in between mine to release my fists. I obeyed her silent request and opened my hands a little. She slid her fingers in between mine and squeezed them tenderly. My hands now burnt with a good kind of fire.

She pushed herself up on her knees and scooted closer to me, her warm breath was heavy and I could almost taste it from where I was. My body ached in want. I wanted to reach out and place my hands on her waist. I wanted to pull her to me. I wanted her body pressed against mine.

I felt her fingertips slide upward, trailing up my arms delicately, leaving on its path a line of fire. She reached the top of my shoulders and opened her hands wide, pressing her palms against my cold skin. Her heart was drumming away, the vibration echoing in the air, sending thrilling jolts down my spine. Her right hand caressed my upper chest and slid down to press where my heart should be. I bit back a groan. Her touch felt so good. My body was more awake than ever.

I closed my eyes before I lost control.

"Is this difficult?" she asked shyly. "To be here with me, this close?"

I didn't answer. I didn't know how to answer it. Yes, it was difficult to control my urges, to make sure that my instincts wouldn't take over. Her smell, her heart pumping sweet blood, her blush, were all actions that triggered infernal hell to my insides. And yet, I enjoyed and cherished and savored every single moment of it. It caused me both atrocious pain and blissful pleasure. And even with the doubt and fear and battle that I constantly had, this was so effortless and so natural. I was meant to be here with her.

"Edward," she called me again.

I opened my eyes and the vision in front of me was pure bliss. Bella was so close, her eyes dilated and dark, her chest heaving in and out, her red lips slightly parted.

Her gaze was searching for mine, and her eyes lit up when they finally met mine.

"You…You changed me forever too…" She said softly, a faint blush painting her cheeks. She was radiating. "I… I love you, Edward. I love you more than anything in the world. I love you more than myself."

Happiness exploded inside of me at her words. I felt dizzy and yet so aware of everything.

I swiftly raised my hands and placed them cautiously on each side of her hot cheeks. My cold hands immediately warmed up. I delicately rubbed my thumbs on her smooth skin, feeling the tingles fizzing up under my fingers.

"Bella?" I asked. "Can…Can I kiss you?"

Her erratic heart skipped a few beats before it sped drastically.

"Please," she breathed.

Slowly, fighting against the urge to rush and passionately press my lips against hers, I leaned forward, my hands holding her face slightly tighter than before. My lips softly brushed hers, with tender, barely touching, and my body ignited with life.

I stopped, making sure the thirst was under control, before leaning further. I closed the gap and finally kissed her. My body rejoiced into the softness and the moisture and the sweetness of her perfect, delightful lips. The sensation was beyond magical. It was as if I had come back to life and died again and went straight to heaven. I was in heaven and Bella was my angel.

"Never leave again, Edward," Bella whispered against my lips, panting, " I can't breathe without you."

**Thanks to the readers who always take the time to write reviews. I really appreciate it :)**

**And to everyone else, it's never too late to start...  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Bella's POV**

**HEAVEN**

I was sitting on a lawn chair, in the Cullen's backyard, enjoying the sunrays warm up my face while I was waiting rather impatiently for Edward to come back out. I was already missing him. He had insisted that I'd wait for him outside while he fixed me a lunch.

I closed my eyes and thought back to that special day a few weeks back. The day when I finally became a whole. It were as if that magical day in the meadow had been the beginning of my life.

Edward's words were still echoing in my head. _Love._ He had said that he loved me.

I smiled, still completely amazed that all of this was real. Edward loved me the same as I loved him. Edward wanted to be with me as much as I wanted to be with him. And Edward seemed to enjoy touching me and kissing me as much as I enjoyed touching him and kissing him.

I focused on the memory of his kisses. His firm lips joining with my soft ones, gracefully brushing my lips with love. I thought of the shivers that went down my spine every time his lips intermingled with mine, and the perfect jolts that sent my heart flying out of my chest.

After that day in the meadow, time must've continued. School ended and summer came. The sun rose and set again many times. But I didn't notice any of it. The days and nights blended together, and all I saw was Edward. We became inseparable. He watched me sleep every night, cuddling me and covering me with light kisses, and always singing my lullaby until I was fast asleep. And during the daytime, we learned about each other, hung out with his family, discussed literature, listened to Edward play the piano, spent many hours in the meadow, and played silly games that always ended up with him pinning me down on the ground, breathless.

Everything was perfect.

"Mmmm" his velvet voice rumbled, pulling me out of my reverie.

I opened my eyes, pleased to see him back so fast. He was carrying a plate with a sandwich and a small salad, and a glass of homemade ice tea.

My smile grew at the sight. He was shirtless, a vision that always left me breathless, and his eyes were glistening, focused on me. A smile spread across his beautiful face. As soon as he stepped out of the shade, his perfect features became even more spectacular then possible. Glistening rainbows sparkled on his marble skin.

My breath must've peaked up because Edward chuckled. I raised my eyes up his chest to meet his eyes. They were locked on me.

He repeated is "mmmm" from before.

"What?" I asked.

"The sight is glorious. You look exquisite, Bella," he responded simply, making his last step towards me before bending down to give me a chaste kiss on the lips. I ignored the superfluous compliment that triggered a blush, and leant forward to press my lips back against his, letting my tongue travel along his lower lip, making my head spin with pleasure. He tasted like pure heaven.

He slowly pulled back, avoiding my hands as they automatically went up to grab his hair to bring him back to me, closer. I wasn't done tasting him.

He chuckled and pushed the plate back in front of me.

"You need to eat some real food too, my love."

I was ready to dispute and say that I could survive just from him when my stomach betrayed me and grumbled.

Edward heard it and gave me that perfect crooked smile. And so I ate. The sandwich tasted delicious.

After I was done eating, I put the plate down on the grass next to me. Edward got up and came behind me, lifting me up a little so he could settle on the lawn chair with me. He put me back down in between his legs and I nestled my body comfortably against his welcoming chest.

One of his arms was wrapped around my waist, his hand settled down on my full stomach. His fingers were drawing circles over my tank top, provoking waves of burning pleasure in my stomach.

His other hand was gently brushing my hair to the side, exposing the side of my neck. I sensed his smooth breath tickling down my neck, my body shivering with anticipation as his lips got closer to me. I tilted my head sideways so that my exposed skin was easier to reach. And then his lips, slightly open, pressed down my neck.

A small, embarrassing moan escaped my lips.

The arm around my waist tightened. He pulled me closer back so that my body was firmly pressed against him. His kisses on my neck became more passionate and I felt his tongue dart out to taste me.

My arm flew back to reach for him. My hand found the back of his neck and my fingers started playing with the short hair that was there as my body arched back.

Edward groaned softly and a burst of excitement exploded inside of me.

His cool hand reached for my cheek and my head automatically turned back to see him, my lips jealous of all the attention that my neck was receiving. I wanted his lips on mine.

His lips rushed to mine as soon as they were accessible, more demanding than ever. The passion and desire took over and my tongue reached out of my mouth to taste more of him. And for the first time, our tongues joined, dancing together.

And as if the universe decided this was getting too hot, it suddenly started to rain. I didn't notice right away but Edward broke off the kiss, a satisfied smile blessing his face.

"We should go in before you get sick," he stated.

It was then that I realized that the sun had disappeared and that a chilly wind was blowing. My wet body shivered from the cold.

I nodded and reluctantly got up, already missing the contact with Edward.

A lightning flashed in the darken sky and the rain fell heavier. I started running to his house quickly, already soaked to my bones.

Suddenly, I felt my foot slide forward before flying in the air. The next thing I knew, I was laying in a patch of mud and Edward was above me, his eyes filled with worry.

"I'm fine. I'm just clumsy." I mumbled, feeling completely ridiculous.

He swiftly pulled me up and led me inside.

I walked cautiously through the kitchen and heard the musical giggles of Edward from behind me. I turned around with a stern face.

"What is so funny?" I pouted.

"You." He shook his head with amusement. "Let's go upstairs and change. I think you should take a shower first, though."

Utterly embarrassed for looking like a stupid fool, I stormed towards the stairs to go to his room. Edward easily caught up to me and I accelerated. By the second floor, we were both running up and I wasn't angry anymore. We were both laughing at the silliness of me racing with a vampire. But it was so much fun.

We were still laughing when we reached his room. I was out of breath from running up the stairs. I stood in the middle of his room, panting loudly, while he went to get clothes for me. I stayed put awkwardly, not wanting to wet or dirty anything.

Edward swiftly reached his closet and found a towel and t-shirt. He came back and handed me the perfectly folded garments.

Our fingers touched under the pile of clothes he was giving me. The intense electricity from earlier sparkled once again between us. I looked up and our eyes locked. My heart skipped a few beats before drumming away like a mad man. I felt my cheeks flushed.

Suddenly, the room was very still. My heart was the only sound I could hear. I was very aware of my wet clothes sticking against my skin. And I couldn't take my eyes off of Edward. His marble skin was glistening from the moisture dripping down his perfectly built body. His bronze hair, darker than usual, was a beautiful mess.

Edward seemed as dazzled as me. When my eyes reached up to his face, I noticed his eyes, darker than earlier, slowly traveling down to take in the rest of my body.

His body tensed up and he closed his eyes, taking a long, shaky breath.

Suddenly feeling shy, I took a step closer. My body yearned to touch, to feel, to be in contact with him.

His eyes were still closed and his chest continued to move up and down. I placed a shaky hand where his heart would be. The tip of my fingers buzzed with desire when my skin touched his.

I unconsciously bit my lower lip.

Suddenly, a crooked smile emerged on Edward's face.

" Breathe, Bella," he whispered.

I closed my eyes too and inhaled deeply, his scent enveloping me entirely. On my exhale, I opened my eyes. Edward was looking straight at me, his stare piercing through me, his eyes pitch black.

I shivered involuntarily.

"You should go take a shower. You'll catch a cold like this," he choked out.

I slid my hand away from his chest and wrapped my hand in his. I wasn't thinking logically anymore. My body, my needs, were taking charge over me.

" Come with me," I whispered so low no humans would've heard.

Edward continued to stare at me silently. I could see he was considering my offer. His expression contorted between two conflicting urges. I could sense his fear as well as his desire.

I tugged gently, encouraging him to follow. I knew I wouldn't be able to drag him physically. It would be like moving a mountain.

But at my pull, Edward moved forward.

I smiled at him, my heart pounding loudly with excitement. His face relaxed as well and he returned my smile. He gently squeezed my hand before leading the way.

When we reached the bathroom, hands still linked, Edward turned the hot water on. He turned to face me and took back the towel and the shirt he had just given me and placed them away. He gazed at me and lifted his eyebrows at me as to ask if I were sure of this.

I nodded. I was certain I wanted this to happen. Even my nerves would not shy me away from this. I was rejoicing in the fact that Edward actually agreed to this. I was thrilled with the idea of taking a shower with him.

His dark eyes shone with happiness at my obvious desire. My smile grew wider. I eagerly closed the gap between us and kissed him. His arms gently enveloped me with love.

I was in heaven.

**Don't forget to review. Feedback are simple things that can make a writer really happy...**

**So what do you think will happen next?  
**


	21. Chapter 21

Edward's POV

I wrapped my arms delicately around her frail, exquisite body. She tilted her head up and I happily obeyed her silent request. I leaned in and kissed her, her soft lips molding in with my unnatural, hard ones.

My hands roamed up and down her side, feeling her body more than usual because of her wet shirt. My hands slid lower and I found the hedge of her shirt. I slid my fingers under and I felt a groan building in my chest, rejoicing in the delight of the supple skin I just discovered. I pressed my lips tightly, forbidding the sound to escape.

Her heart skipped a beat, but before I could ask if she were certain she wanted to do this, she took a step back and lifted her arms. I smiled inwardly at how amazing this girl was. Loving me despite who I was. Wanting me despite what I could do. And trusting me, so heartedly, even when knowing how dangerous I was to her.

Doubt crept in. I shouldn't allow this to happen. I shouldn't be so close to her, so intimate. The risk was too high. But my resolve was weak. I wanted this as much as she wanted it. Even more.

I suppressed my desire to rip her shirt off, and cautiously lifted it up and over her head. My gaze locked into her eyes. I saw the shyness, the insecurity as well as the trust and the love she held for me. I moved my eyes down slowly, and marveled at the sight in front of me. Her translucent skin was a little flushed, giving it a beautiful light pink coloring to it. She was wearing a cotton purple bra that was scarcely covering the softest, whitest, plumpest part of her body.

The rumbling in my chest built up again. Lust and love traveled through my body with frenzy. My desires were so strong and I was aching to claim her.

I needed time to regain control.

My eyes traveled back up to her face, and the vision melted my insides. She bit her lower lip unconsciously. She was sexier than she even knew possible. I smiled widely and she immediately returned my smile with her beautiful one, lighting up the room.

I undressed quickly, our eyes locked into each other's the whole time. I noticed her heartbeat drumming away and the silence of her breath, and I smirked inwardly, loving the effect I had on her.

I was standing in front of my love, completely unclothed. Her eyes were wide and bright, and her face was flushed bright red. I brought my hand to her cheeks and softly rubbed my thumb against her burning skin. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Breathe, my Bella," I whispered before swiftly stepping into the shower and closing the curtain, needing a second to regain control.

I heard Bella's breath intake, followed by a loud exhale. I stepped under the water and let it flow down my body, hoping it would relax my nerves. I closed my eyes and begged for this irrational, selfish indulgence to go with no harm done. I couldn't resist her, which was why I agreed her offer. But it scared me, because I _had _to resist her.

I heard the sound of her jeans slipping down her legs, followed by a softer sound of her panties brushing down her skin, and my body stirred with anticipation. I closed my eyes and swallowed. I stopped breathing and concentrated on the sound of water hitting my marble body.

But I couldn't concentrate on anything else but Bella, stripped down, just behind a thin shower curtain. I heard her accelerated breathing and then, finally, a light step closer to me.

I pressed my eyes firmly shut, and curled my fists into balls to control the urges I had to reach out for her. The shower curtain finally moved and she cautiously stepped into the shower.

Even with my eyes shut, and my not breathing, I felt the air change. Everything around me was filled with Bella. Each water molecule, the mist from the hot shower, was carrying her scent towards me.

I held my breath still, and slowly opened my eyes. She was standing on the other side of the small space, her eyes roaming down my chest. The sight was heavenly: her smooth body, milky skin, vibrating with life right in front of me. As soon as she felt my eyes on her, she looked up to me.

" You are beautiful, Bella," I avowed.

The glitter in her eyes lit up more. The sound of her heartbeat echoed against the marble tiles of the room, surrounding me with her music, her life, her desire.

I eagerly stepped closer, unable to resist the chance to feel her against me. I delicately enveloped my arms around her waist and found her lips, apparently as eager to meet mine.

My hands slid back and pressed onto her back, pulling her closer to me. My hands were on fire with delight at the touch of her bare skin under my fingers. My hands caressed her back lightly, as her hands found my chest and were tracing my muscles.

Her touches, her skin, her demanding kisses, were all so good. My body ignited with bliss and ecstasy at her perfection. She was more than beautiful, she was heaven in human form.

My hands slid down to her lower back and found their way to her hips, my fingers curled in slightly with pleasure. And to my surprise, Bella moaned.

Her voice sent jolts across my body, and my kissed became more ardent, more desperate. They were rougher than ever, and Bella returned each of them with force and passion, her fingers reaching up to my hair.

My lips left hers, only to immediately kiss her jaw, and then lowered to her neck. Bella tilted her head backwards to give me better access and tugged into my hair to pull me closer. I pressed my lips firmly against her neck and she moaned again.

The ecstasy swirled in my head, making any rational thinking impossible. I inhaled deeply. Her scent was overwhelming, the steam of the hot shower capturing it, intensifying her perfume. I was met with the most succulent aroma in the world. Her floral scent traveled through my nose, down my burning throat and landed on my tongue. I could taste her and wanted more.

I parted my lips and continued trailing kisses up and down her neck, inhaling the bouquet with painful bliss. My tongue darted out and tasted her skin with every kiss.

The venom flowed abundantly into my mouth, and I swallowed quickly. Her taste was teasing my inside, burning with yearning. My body was aching for more.

The frenzy, the bloodlust was taking over and I froze, panicked. I shut my eyes closed and stopped breathing. I reminded myself of how much I loved her. I remembered the wrenching hole when I had left her, the unbearable pain of being separated from her. I couldn't be without her. I needed her. She was my everything.

But the monster in me promised that her taste was worth it all. The monster affirmed that her sweet blood would fill any hole inside of me, that its perfect savor would make me forget any loss or any grief.

"Ed-Edward," she muttered in a weak, human voice.

The monster in me stirred excitedly at the sound of fear.


	22. Chapter 22

_Hi! I wanted to inform everybody that after writing last chapter I changed the rating from T to M... I wasn't sure if it was necessary, since nothing really "naughty" happened in the shower scene, but I just wanted to be safe... Well, I guess a naked Edward in the shower got to be kinda rated M... but let me know if you think it should be changed back to rated T. Thanks :)  
_

EDWARD'S POV

I squeezed my eyes shut, holding for dear life to the last grain of restraint I had. Still as a mountain, I fought against the animalistic urges burning through me.

I felt Bella's body freeze as well. Her muscles tensed, fear boiling her blood, making it more appetizing by the second. The monster in me stirred.

Suddenly, the frenzy was taking over. I felt my humanity slipping away. I tried to hold on to the last string of control I had. But I could feel it disappear. My body was aching to taste her blood. It urged me to drink the smooth, silky blood of hers.

Bella carefully stepped back and instinctively I grabbed her wrist. The monster in me could not let the prey escape.

Even with my eyes closed, I could sense the fear growing in her.

I finally welcomed the succulent scent of sweetness and warmth to wash over me, and I lost myself.

My lips pulled back, showing my teeth to the human.

A plea came from afar. I ignored it and briskly pulled the prey closer, eager to feed.

_Edward!_ A female's voice cried in my head. _Edward, stop it! You can resist it! I know you can. _The female vampire encouraged, but I could hear the worry in her thoughts.

I growled possessively, afraid the female vampire was out to snatch that perfect blood from me.

_Remember, who you are, Edward. Remember who Bella is._

I heard her plea clearly but I couldn't make sense of what she was saying. I didn't care about who Edward was and what Bella meant to him. I was a vampire who had in my reach the sweetest, most alluring, blood in the world.

I had to have it. Now.

_Open your eyes, Edward. Please, open your eyes and look at her. It's Bella, the woman you love, and you're hurting her._ She begged, pure sadness filling her thoughts.

_OPEN YOUR EYES! _She ordered louder.

I opened them and saw the human with the sweet blood. Her eyes were wide open and wet but no tears were falling. She held my glare and then looked down at her own hand. My eyes followed. I could see my tight grip around her wrist. Bruises were already forming where my pressed fingers prevented the blood from running.

And suddenly, comprehension hit me. Alice's voice. And Bella...

Shame and pain pierced through the frenzy.

This human was my Bella. She was my love, my life, my everything. Oh my god, what was I doing.

I let go of her hand. She stood still, unaware of what I would do next if she tried to escape again.

"Go." I groaned roughly.

Bella stumbled out of the tub and left the bathroom.

The thirst and frenzy mixed in with self-hatred. I was afraid to move. I was only a few feet away from her, and I still wanted her blood.

I dried the excess of venom dripping down my chin, ignoring the fast thumping of a heartbeat next door.

I heard Alice and Jasper finally reaching the house at high speed.

_Edward, come with me. _Jasper called from the backyard.

In seconds, I pulled my jeans up and jumped out of the window, relieved to escape the delightful scent that was still trapped in my bathroom.

Instantly, Jasper and I started running toward the forest. The wind gushing against my face revived me slowly. My mind was gradually regaining control over my thirst. The fire in my throat was more apparent now that I was conscious again. The flames were burning my insides.

_You need to feed right now,_ Jasper stated as he sensed my thirst.

I nodded and pushed myself faster, away from the house, away from Bella.

We came across a herd of deer and I attacked them vigorously. After draining three of them in mere seconds, I slumped down and curled over. Jasper carefully approached and placed a brotherly hand on my shoulder.

"I can't go back there," I croaked. " I can't face her. I can't see the hatred and fear in her eyes."

I curled up on the ground completely. I remembered the bruises forming on Bella's soft skin and I felt imaginary blades cut through me. I banged my head on the earth below me, not able to erase the memory of the tears she was courageously holding back. My claws dug deep into the wet, too soft, dirt. I wanted to tear my own head off to forget…to eradicate the nightmare I put myself in.

I couldn't think of what Bella was thinking of me right now. I couldn't imagine what she would say if she saw me again. It utterly broke me to know that I ruined everything. She would leave me. And I would die. She would finally understand what I tried so many times to convey to her: I'm a monster.

My chest was crushing painfully into my lungs, my insides were tearing me apart. Bella would never look at me with affection again. I lost any chance to happiness. I lost my Bella.

Jasper's hand squeezed my shoulder tighter. _I'm sorry_, he thought, knowing the torment I was lost in.

I felt the wrenching grief and the pure remorse dissipate slowly. My fists slightly loosened and I felt a small space opening inside my chest. I inhaled a broken breath. Guilty to feel relief when I had caused so much pain to Bella, I begged Jasper to give me back my feelings. I deserved to suffer.

"I'll let you wallow and suffer later, Edward. If that's what you need." Jasper said. "But right now, there's no time for self-hatred. You need to deal with what happened."

I nodded once, and felt the artificial sense of acceptance and serenity wash over me. My muscles loosened one by one. My thoughts became clearer and more focused. And then, my thoughts went right back to what was important: Bella. I had abandoned Bella in my room, full of fear and confusion.

I swiftly got up.

"I need to go back." I explained to Jasper, my legs already bringing me back to my room.

I wondered if she would even be there, in my room, waiting for me to come out of the shower. She had surely ran away in fear. Would she move back to Phoenix? Had she called her dad? Told the truth to him?

My thoughts were running through infinite possibilities, all worst one from the other.

I leaped up through my bathroom window. The shower was still running and I turned if off. Remorse and self-hatred were slowly regaining force into me now that I was away from Jasper's power. I tried to shake it off and anxiously opened the door.

I heard a heart speeding fiercely when the door swung open. And there I stood, right in front of my raison d'être.

I couldn't believe that Bella was still here.

She was sitting on the edge of my bed, fully dressed, her loose hair still dripping wet from the shower. She must've been staring at the bathroom door all along, waiting for it to open.

She stood up immediately and her eyes met mine. What I saw in them surprised me intently. There was so much compassion and love in them. My whole body rejoiced. My mind was screaming: She still loves me! She still wants me!

But in half a second, my brain was chastising me for feeling relieved and joyful. _You almost killed her, _it reminded me.

And then, I froze. I couldn't walk to her. I couldn't let her be close to me.

I almost killed her.

Maybe she's made me feel more human, more like a man. But those were just lies. I was a monster.

I had been so close, _too_ close, to breaking her neck and sinking my poisonous teeth into her. I would never, ever let myself be this close to her again. Never.

"Edward."

Her voice. Her sweet, caring, voice expressing only relief and love. My heart broke. What kind of monster would want to kill something so pure? I hated the evil I embodied. I hated myself.

Bella cautiously walked towards me, her eyes stuck on me.

"Edward," she repeated softly. "Are you okay?"

Her selfless, compassionate nature made me feel a million times worst. The guilt and shame buried me whole. I refused to ever put Bella in danger again.

She was getting closer to me, her warmth already reaching me. I yearned to embrace her. I wanted her against me to celebrate that she was alive, and here. But I refused to ever put her in danger again.

And so I turned quickly and walked to the closet.

I heard Bella's steps halt.

I grabbed my jacket and put it on.

Suddenly, I smelled the salty water of her tears. She was crying. My own eyes burned with unshed tears. I inhaled deeply and turned around. I avoided her stare and walked toward the door.

" I'll drive you home," I said dully.

She didn't say anything more. She followed me out of the house and into the car. We both kept silent.

Once we reached her house. I stayed in the car. She didn't move right away either. She stared at her hands, her tears still rolling down her face. She looked up to look at me, and then I saw the fear and the hurt that she had been hiding. My chest squeezed painfully, and everything inside was excruciatingly knotted.

She tore her eyes away, and got out. I watched her walk away and into the house.

I felt that agonizing hole of a few months ago. I felt empty. I felt dead.

**HUH! That's was heavy to write... What do you think about it?**


	23. Chapter 23

ALICE's POV

In my entire existence, I had never been as frightened as this afternoon. The mere thought of losing Bella was horrendous. I despised the images flowing freely in my head.

Esme, Carlisle and I were sitting apprehensively in the living room, completely stiff with worry. We were waiting silently for Jasper and Edward to return.

After Edward drove Bella back home, I had foreseen him parking the car in an empty lot and fleeing into the forest, with no other plans in mind. My Jasper had gone after him in the hope to help him. Jasper would be able to understand Edward best right now. The feelings of being a monster, of hating your past actions, Jasper knew that way too well. The shame and the guilt, the agony and the regrets, were something difficult to accept and to forgive. But if anyone could help, it was Jasper.

While waiting anxiously to see Edward, I thought of what happened earlier. The exact instant that Edward's determined choice to bite Bella had been made, my invincible, stone-like body had trembled with fear and pain. The future had been a nightmare in the making.

At the time I had seen the visions, Jasper and I had been hunting way out, up north. The images of horror had scarred my brain and I had immediately pushed myself back to Forks as fast as possible. Jasper had been right next to me the whole way home, helping me soothe my terrifying dread. For once, the remarkable speed of a vampire had not been fast enough. I had known right away that I wouldn't make it on time.

Hopeless, I had talked to Edward in my head the whole way back, not sure when he would start hearing my thoughts.

I had started to beg, to call out to my brother to be stronger than possible. I had implored his strength to be mightier than any other vampire so he could stop himself from doing what came so naturally to all of us.

And he had succeeded. He had stopped of his own will in a microsecond of awareness. His infinite love for Bella had pierced through the spell of his bloodlust, giving him the immense restraint necessary to let her live.

We all knew it had been a miracle, an accomplishment that had never been seen before. To stop one-self when the thirst had taken over was horrendously difficult. And to regain self-control from bloodlust when one stood only inches away from la tua cantanta was literally impossible.

But Edward had done it.

And as mush as we were all relieved and grateful for it, Edward didn't see any of his actions as either strong or successful.

He was beating himself hard for the danger he had put Bella in. And unfortunately, none of us could deny that he did, in fact, almost kill the girl he loved. And consequently, he had almost destroyed everything that we had been creating through the decades: the contentment and wellbeing, and comfort of a strong family nest.

"How is Bella doing," Esme asked, pulling me back to the present. "Was she hurt at all?"

I looked at my mother figure, noticing the crinkles of concern and sadness distorting her beautiful face. She loved Bella as her own daughter, and now she was afraid of losing her.

I was thinking about my best friend, my sister. And for me too, the thoughts of losing her were painful.

The images in my head haunted me. The dark visions of what almost happened in the shower were engraved in my memory. And as I focused on how Bella was doing now, these new images of her were distressing as well. She was curled up in bed, her puffy wide-eyes void of light, pale lips trembling in silent cries, her arms tightly hugging herself into a ball.

"She's…she's not hurt, except for her wrist being bruised." I answered, deciding to only discuss her physical state.

We waited two more hours before Jasper and Edward walked in.

Edward looked…lifeless.

Esme gasped and ran to her son, full of alarm.

His dark eyes didn't focus on anything. His strong, tall body looked shattered and fragile. His face was drained of all emotions, completely vacant. He didn't acknowledge us, didn't react to Esme's touch, and didn't flinch at any of our words or thoughts.

He stood frozen, unresponsive, until Esme let go of him, her broken breath hinting she would be crying if she could.

Edward continued his walk upstairs and shut himself in his bedroom.

We turned to Jasper so that he could inform us of what had happened.

Jasper explained the fury and agony he had identified in Edward. He also told us about Edward's outburst, crying desperately, growling fiercely and knocking down several trees in the process. Edward had let out all his anger and desolation, and had finally lumped down on the ground. There had been no more movement, no more breath intake, no more blink of an eye.

Edward had shut down. Given up.

Time passed and there were still no response from Edward.

Carlisle had gone to talk to him for hours. Esme had taken his hand and sang to him the whole night. Jasper had gone and had appeased his feelings. All in vain.

There were no changes, no reactions.

I didn't make a visit upstairs. My visions of Bella would trigger an even worst result. And so, I left the house and ran toward my friend's house.

It was the middle of a cloudy afternoon, but when I perched into the tree where Edward used to come to to spy on Bella, I noticed that Bella was still in bed. Her eyes were finally dry, but she looked completely broken, and the emotions in her eyes reflected desperation and fear.

I knew she would be afraid of what we were, and so I didn't decide to go to her. I just observed her from afar. It was heartbreaking to see her curled up in a ball, her feeble little arms holding her legs against her chest, as if she would fall apart if she ever let go.

I continued to watch as Bella finally fell asleep. A fierce scream pierced through the night. I almost leaped into her room to console her, but remembered that she must hate us now.

So I watched as she woke up, her pale arm patting the empty side of her bed. I heard her breath break right before the tears rolled down her face anew.

Charlie had been gone late last night, and had left early today, and so nobody else was aware that Bella had gone two full days, laying in bed, without eating at all.

I started to worry about her health. Didn't human need to eat several times a day?

As soon as I made the decision to go to her, the images in my head affirmed that it was a good idea.

I jumped down the tree and went to her front door. I rang the bell and waited. I heard Bella's heart leap at the sudden sound but there were no noise of her getting up. I rang a second time, realizing instantly that she had decided to ignore the bell no matter how many times it would ring. So I let myself in. I carefully listened to her slow heartbeat and her deep breathing upstairs.

I went to the kitchen and swiftly opened each and every cabinet to find something Bella could eat. It would have to be something that didn't require any cooking because I didn't know how to prepare a human meal.

I found a box of cereal and quickly fetched a bowl, already knowing Bella would eat it. Once the food ready, I flew upstairs and slowly opened her door.

I knew she heard me come in from the changes in her heartbeat, but she didn't move at all.

"Good morning, Bella," I said with forced cheer.

I plopped myself on the corner of her bed, not too close to her. I didn't want to alarm her.

"I brought you breakfast," I continued. "I'm not sure what's good but I found a box of cereal and milk. And I also got you a glass of orange juice."

After a few dragging seconds, she turned over to look at me. And I saw pure hurt in her wet eyes. My undead heart tightened at the sight. Her arms were still clenched around her body and her puffy eyes were painfully red.

I delicately brushed her sticky hair away from her face. Her skin was so hot with all the crying and I placed a cold hand over her burning cheek.

She sighed and closed her eyes, new tears escaping once again.

I cautiously leant forward and hugged my sister.

"Oh Bella, I'm so, so sorry. I didn't see it coming. I wish I had known, I would've prevented it all."

She shook her head, pressing her weak arms against my hard body. She swallowed loudly before talking.

"It's not your fault," she choked. "It's... it's all my fault," she croaked, more tears falling down.

"Isabella Swan! Do not put any of this on you! You didn't do anything wrong!"

She blushed, pressing her lips into a tight line.

"I pressured him into doing something he didn't want to."

I had seen enough of their moments in the shower to know exactly what she was talking about, even though the way she was interpreting the situation was utterly wrong.

"Bella, don't you know my brother by now," I chastised her. "Edward cannot be pressured into anything." I paused, hesitating a little to reveal Edward's sexual attraction to her, but decided she needed to know. "Bella, Edward wants to be with you. He desires you the same way you desire him."

She shook her head vehemently, with more liveliness than I've seen in her since the incident. She didn't believe that Edward was physically attracted to her. I wondered if she thought that it had all been a lie. Did she believe that all these weeks with Edward had been misleading? Did she think that we, vampires, only had lust for blood?

I remembered what Bella had seen: the somber eyes of a predator, the teeth of a murderer, the snarls of a beast.

"Bella, you must've been so scared yesterday. You must hate us now."

Instantly, her eyes widened with shock and she pulled herself up so that she could embrace me firmly.

"Oh, Alice! I could never hate you!" She exclaimed, hugging me with all her futile strenght. "I love you, all of you! You're my family!"

I was relieved, and yet still concerned. She said she didn't hate us, and she was obviously not scared of me. Yet, there was still fear in her eyes and I didn't understand its origin anymore.

"So what are you afraid about?"

She bit her lower lip and looked down.

"I…I can sense, in my body, that Edward is leaving me." She whispered in a shaky voice. "I feel this horrible hole in me. It's empty and it… it hurts so bad." She croaked.

I pulled her closer to me and pressed her head onto my shoulder. I delicately brushed her hair in hope to soothe her.

"Shhh, Bella," I hummed. "Shhhh, honey."

We stayed like this for a while. And then I convinced her to eat, which she thankfully did.

"How is he," she asked nervously in between bites.

"He's…He's upset right now. And he refuses to speak to anybody." I vaguely explained.

"Is he mad at me?"

"He's mad, but definitely not at you. He could never be mad at you. He is very angry at himself for putting you in danger. He hates himself right now."

She got up and walked to her closet and picked up a pair of jeans, a determined expression on her face.

The future materialized in my head before she verbalized her decision: Bella was going to talk to Edward, and I was taking her to him right now.

But I couldn't tell yet if it would help at all.

**To my dear readers: We are REALLY arriving to the end of this story...THERE IS ONLY 1 CHAPTER LEFT... *sigh*... **

**Thank you to all of you who have been reading my story, added it to your favorites, and to those who have encouraged me throughout this process with your sweet comments! I really, truly appreciate it :)  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**So here it is: the last chapter. ENJOY!**

EDWARD'S POV

I tried to push all thoughts, all feelings away. They were too painful to bear. I emptied myself, buried myself deep inside, and ignored all that was outside my walls of agony.

I sensed people coming near me. I heard buzzes of words. But nothing reached me anymore.

I was in a dead-state.

I should die, literally burn to hell for what I've done. Frightening my innocent Bella, hurting her delicate, beautiful body, wanting to drain her.

I was a monster.

My indestructible body seemed to fall apart, shattered with disgust and remorse and fear.

I had snarled at her. Snarled.

I would never forgive myself for my actions. _She_ would never forgive me for my actions.

That thought alone was too much. It was the gut-wrenching, limb-ripping, blade-slicing, kind of too much.

I lost her. I lost my reason for existing.

And it hurt like hell.

Once again, my unwanted, wrenching thoughts came rushing in. I was sitting on my bedroom's floor, in an utter state of stillness, immobile and pathetic. I flexed my muscles, tightened my already clenched fists and forced myself even more frozen than I already was.

I was losing myself, drowning in theories and hypotheses of what could have happened in the shower, of the horror of what would have ensued, and of what needed to happen now. My mind was filling up in schemes and plans when my body suddenly reacted to the change in the air.

The hollow in my chest, that empty place where my heart should be, instantly warmed up without my permission. My body flared and sizzled. All of my undead senses awakened at _her_ proximity.

Bella was here.

The familiar thump of her healthy heart was downstairs, so close. Her freesia scent was perfuming the house with delight.

I forced myself to stay immobile. Each particle of my stone body was aching to go to her. The need to be near my Bella was physically painful, and I relished in the pure throbbing of it. It was my penitence.

I listened to her every breath and counted each of her heartbeats.

Frozen, my back pressed hard against the wall behind as an anchor and my fists pushed forcefully against the floor as to hold me still. It was the only way to fight the urge to run to her. I couldn't allow myself another temptation, another mistake, that would put my love in danger. I couldn't risk her life.

I had known long ago that I was obsessed with her and recently understood that I loved her. But only yesterday, I grasp the larger meaning to our attachment.

She was a part of me. She was my everything. She was my mate for eternity.

I would die when she died.

Her slow steps approached and I heard the door open. I squeezed my eyes shut, not breathing, not moving, trying without success to not react to the body of life entering my room.

I heard the sliding of her feet on the carpet and listened to her sit down on the floor, across from me. So close.

She spoke, her voice made of love and concern. I listened to the vibration of her drumming heart. I felt the warmth radiating toward me.

I forced myself still, my fists desperately clenched, my eyes firmly shut.

The only relief through this nightmare was the knowledge that Bella had made it out alive.

Her voice continued to echo around us, but I didn't try to understand the meaning behind the sound. Whatever she said wouldn't change my resolve: I was going to stay away from her.

I lost track of time but my body was still aware of Bella's nearness. She was still talking to me, her voice fluttering away like bees on a spring day.

And then everything crumbled. Her voice croaked, her heart skipped a beat, her breath became shallow, and the scent of salt mixed in with freesia.

My Bella was crying.

My body was aching to reach out to her. I wanted to hold her, to comfort her. I wanted to promise her that everything would be alright.

But I couldn't do it, because nothing was alright.

I heard the shuffles of her body moving, and suddenly I felt her climbing into my lap. Her physical contact sent waves of happiness through my dying body. Her heat was filling up the gaping holes, her touches were patching me back together.

Her moist lips brushed my solid flesh, jolts reviving me everywhere her butterfly kisses landed: my temples, my eyelids, my nose, my forehead, my jaw.

I couldn't comprehend her actions. Wasn't she afraid of me? Didn't she hate me?

Her lips finally pressed against my tightly closed mouth.

This felt perfect. How could something so good be so wrong?

She desperately moved her lips against mine, urging me to respond. But I didn't. I couldn't. No matter how much I wanted her, her safety was more important.

"I trust you," her soft voice broke through my walls. "I trust you, Edward." She repeated, her breath caressing my lips.

She pressed her forehead against mine. She was burning with strong emotions. I felt her small, precious hands frame my face. I could feel the tears rolling down her tender face.

She was so close, her heat becoming mine, her scent traveling through me, her taste lingering in the meager space between us.

She continued to talk. I couldn't drown her words out anymore. I heard every single syllable she uttered. And what she was saying was lighting up hope within me.

But I stayed frozen, still.

"I'm empty without you. Holes... There are holes inside of me." She kissed me again before she continued. " I'm not complete without you. You're a part of me, Edward. I need you."

Another kiss.

"Edward, listen to me!" She snapped. "You have to come back to me. You have to." Her voice was pleading desperately and I wanted so badly to give her what she wanted.

"Please, Edward," she cried. Her hands snaked up to tug at my hair with all her strength, pulling herself closer to me. She kissed me with surprising fervor.

"I can't breathe without you, Edward. I can't breathe," she hyperventilated. " These holes, it ... it hurts so bad."

She buried her face in the crook where my neck and shoulder met. Her face was in flame and her eyes were wet, moisture dripping down my shoulder. Her fragile arms tightened their grip around my neck, nestling her face deeper, flesh against flesh.

She stayed quiet for a while, and I noticed the deep inhale she was taking. Was she smelling me, the way I did with her?

"Please come back to me," she murmured, pressing a light kiss on the skin where my neck met my shoulder.

Intense fire. Good, blissful, perfect kind of fire, traveled down my spine.

She brought her hand down to my bare chest, her palm warmly pressing against the undead heart of mine.

"I love you, Edward. I love all of you. The boy, the gentleman, the mind-reader, the musician, the stubborn, the generous, and the vampire in you." she confessed.

"I love you, Edward Masen Cullen."

She lifted up her head to face me, I assumed. I felt the weight of her eyes on me, and had to fight against every instinct I had in order to keep still. I wanted to meet her gaze. I wanted to gently dry her tears away with my lips. I wanted to kiss her.

I wanted to tell her that I loved her. That she was my missing piece. That she was the only thing that ever made me feel complete, that I had never felt happiness before I met her.

I felt her soft fingers wrap against my hard hand. She brought it up to her and placed my hand on her own heart, the thumping vibrating through my fingers. Electric jolts ran through me.

"You have my heart, Edward. It belongs to you. _I_ belong to you." She stated with assurance.

"I'm yours. I've always been yours."

I groaned with pleasure, the sound escaping without permission.

She was mine. And that excited me. And it scared me shitless.

My unexpected outburst didn't go unnoticed. Bella's heartbeat accelerated eagerly at my response.

"Edward," she stated with relief.

I felt her shift against me, and suddenly she was straddling me. She pressed against me, her hands reaching up for my hair again.

Our faces were less than an inch apart. Her breath was heavy and enveloped me with perfection.

"I'm yours. Take me." She whispered.

Once again, she pulled herself closer, her hips pressing against mine, her heaving chest flattening against my marble body.

Her words were breaking my resolve. She shouldn't give me permission. I wanted her too much. It was too dangerous.

"Please Edward, I need you." She begged, her head leaning in, her warmth firing up my face.

Her pliable, plump lips brushed mine.

I lost it all. My restraint. My control. My reasoning. My resolve.

Her plea while her soft lips met mine were all it took. It was what she wanted, what she needed.

We both needed this.

I would rather die than deny her. I would fight all my demons, and I would conquer all my fears for her. I would do the impossible to give her what she needed.

As soon as my decision was made, I allowed my body to respond to Bella's.

Her lips lightly touched mine, waiting for me, teasing me infinitely. My lips finally pressed back against hers. Cold against warm. Hard against soft. My lips parted slightly and pulled her lower lip in between, sucking on it to taste the sweetness.

Perfection.

She moaned inside my mouth and a yearning fire built up in my stomach.

A small part of my mind noted that I had no venom flowing in my mouth. And I smiled at that realization. I knew I wouldn't hurt her again, ever. I had learned my lessons.

Bella smiled too and her fingers weaved into my hair. I felt her body finally relax against mine. She had been as tense as me.

My lips continued to move against hers, frantically, wanting to taste every corner of her mouth, every inch of her lips, every tad of her tongue.

Bella's legs hooked behind me, making her closer to me, open to me, and my weakness won over. She was mine and I wanted to take her.

I stood up swiftly, lifting Bella with me, my hands holding under her thighs for support. Her arms wrapped around my neck and head for leverage.

Our lips still intermingled with passion, her heart loudly pounding against my chest.

I walked us to my couch, and momentarily cursed myself for not having a bed. I lowered down, still holding onto my Bella tightly, and laid her down. She tugged my neck to follow her down but I let her head gently plop down on the pillow, our lips parting.

Her eyes, deep brown, opened wide, were shining with desire. She was panting loudly. She lifted her head, trying to reach for me but I pulled back to admire the sight. I stared at the glorious vision lying in front of me. This beautiful girl, this woman, was mine.

I brought my hand to her face and caressed her cheek, hot and soft. My fingers reached her burning lips. They were red and swollen. I rubbed my thumb across those magical lips of hers and she pressed her lips against it, kissing it, her eyes locked to mine.

My eyes met her gaze and my body was instantly healed. I had missed those eyes.

"Bella," I said, my voice huskier than I expected. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

She shook her head. "Shhh" she whispered.

"I love you, Bella." She smiled at me, pride and happiness glimmering through her. " You're my heart, my missing piece, my everything."

She reached up again and I finally lowered myself on top of her and leaned in to kiss her. She responded avidly. Her legs wrapped themselves around my hips once again, pushing me deeper against her, feeling the heat at her center against me. I pressed harder against her and she whimpered, her exquisite body arching up further toward me.

"You have me, Edward. Forever." She stated.

Forever. She wanted me forever. I groaned at her words and fiercely took her lips in mine, letting my hands explore her body, which was doing wonders under me.

A tiny part of me identified a squeal from downstairs. I was too preoccupied with Bella's touches to pay more attention. But then the visions reached me. There were a river of new images: Bella dressed in white; me cradling Bella's rounded stomach; Bella, pale and red-eyed, laughing with Alice.

I grinned widely against Bella's lips. She pulled back to stare at me with an amused look, questioning me.

I wanted it all. I wanted my Bella forever.

I leaned forward and kissed my eternal mate, my future wife, the future mother of this miraculous child, my child.

I licked her ear, feeling her shiver with pleasure under me, before I whispered to her.

"Forever."

**Sooooo...this is it... I hope you liked it.**

**Once again, THANK YOU for reading and for your words of encouragements! **

**xoxo  
**


	25. Epilogue

**Hi Everybody!  
**

**So... I really wasn't planning on writing more and I thought I was done, but then, this came to me and I said "why not"... So here's an epilogue! Enjoy!**

**Oh, and this epilogue sparked new ideas in my head... so there might be a sequel... it would be about Renesmee and Jacob. What do you think? Should I go for it?  
**

**Thanks again for your reviews! You are amazing!  
**

EPILOGUE - Bella's POV

I swung gently on the wooden rocking chair, my baby girl carefully cradled in my arms. I momentarily looked at the extending forest in front of our porch, I could both hear and smell the wild animals wandering through the woods. So much had happened in so little time, and I was still overwhelmed by the influx of information that bombarded my too acute, vampire brain.

Edward and I had moved to this charming, isolated cabin, in Wronki, Poland, right after our honeymoon. We had just found out that I was pregnant and we had learned that we couldn't go back to Forks. Ever. The werewolves would be waiting for us. Alice hadn't been able to see what they had planned to do but she had seen the aftermath: Edward's limbs burning in a large fire.

My body shuddered at the thought and my undead heart contracted violently. I couldn't lose him. Ever. He was my silent heartbeat. He was the glue that kept all my pieces together.

My precious Renesmee cooed musically, calling on my complete attention. I immediately looked down at my darling treasure sleeping in my arms, my body full of love and devotion. She was so light and so fragile in my iron white arms. Her skin was only one shade pinker than my pale skin. I smiled at my sleeping baby and carefully caressed her plump, rosy cheek, so soft and warm against my marble fingers. I was only getting used to my strength and barely pressed my cold fingers against her fragile flesh. I held her tiny hand in mine and was instantly transported in her dreams, colorful images of the family, feelings of safety and trust and love rushing through my head.

My baby was happy.

I observed her half human, half vampire features and saw my perfect Edward in her. I played with one of her curl and remembered faintly of my dad. It was his hair texture. I felt a nudge of melancholy at the thought of Charlie. He still didn't know I had abandoned him forever. He was still assuming that Edward and I were traveling on our honeymoon. We had just sent him a postcard a few days ago that a friend of Carlisle mailed for us from Brazil. He would never know of what I had become. He would never find out how close I had been to death during the delivery. But I wanted so badly to share my fairytale with him. I wanted him to know how happy I was. I wanted to tell him about his granddaughter, who had his curly hair.

Edward had promised me that in nine month, we would send him a picture of a newborn Renesmee, taken only a day after her birth. Charlie would believe that I had just given birth then, even though his grandchild, with her supernatural growth rate, would already be physically a four year old. But at least he would know about her. He would know that we were happy, and hopefully that would be enough.

A blissful shiver ran down my spine as I felt the electrifying eyes of my husband watching over me. I looked up to our bedroom window. Edward was peeking outside the window to check on his two girls, his light honey eyes shining with admiration. I smiled at him, instantly feeling joy and contentment.

I would never regret my choices.

His features smoothed at my honest smile. I knew he was worried, as were the rest of the family, to leave me alone with Renesmee. My newborn baby was only a week old, even though she looked so much bigger and stronger than that. And I was a newborn too, impossibly strong and constantly thirsty. Which was why my family; my new, eternal family, hovered over my daughter and me like we were two delicate, easily irritable creatures. They constantly checked on me and worried about my actions. They didn't understand my unnatural calm and poise. It had been only a week since I had been turned, and I didn't behave like any other newborn vampire. They thought I could hurt my own daughter, or even worst, that I would want to drain her.

I looked down at this perfect creation and I knew I would never hurt her. I would protect her with my own life. And I'd almost had to. I quickly pushed away the faint memories of my last days as a human. My human body had broken in pieces, too weak to care for my supernatural child. It had almost all been too much. I remembered the feeling of being pulled into darkness, only to wake up two days later in a newer, stronger version of my old self.

It had all been worth it. My baby was worth it.

Holding this breathing, heart-beating perfection in my arms, feeling this unconditional love flowing freely from her hands was what helped me stay calm and focused. I was hearing and seeing and feeling so many new things with my acute, supernatural, unfamiliar senses. It was overwhelming, and Renesmee was the only thing that anchored me to reality.

It was a magical feeling to know that Edward and I had created this beautiful being, together. I smiled at the realization that she came from our love and our strength, and that she survived thanks to our faith in us and in our future.

My thoughts went back to that day in his room. The day he had finally accepted our destiny. The day he had come back to me and had given me everything I had ever needed. It had been the day that we both finally put trust in our future.

I remembered the day Edward had kneeled down on one leg and had proposed to me, his mother's ring in his hand. We had been basking in the rare sun of Forks, in our private meadow. Edward was reflecting diamond rainbow off of his perfectly sculpted body. I remembered how the light breeze in the air and Edward's cold body against mine had felt like heaven. He had looked up to me, his eyes brighter than fire itself, and asked me to become his wife, for eternity.

I stared happily down at the amazing result of our struggles, of all the barriers we had leaped over. I smiled widely, awed and grateful that I got so much more than I ever dreamed of.

We had succeeded. I got my Edward and my Renesmee, and I got my forever after.


End file.
